Profess
by Evil Illusions
Summary: Usagi is determined to continue on her quest of popularity and gain Motoki's approval. Would this distant her from her real friends and blind her to the one person who truly loves her? Will she choose popularity, even if it injures a loved one?COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

June 23, 2003  
  
Profess  
  
By Evil Illusions  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Alternate Universe  
  
Profess (c) Evil Illusions 2003  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
AN: Hello everyone! The idea for this story just popped into my mind one day. Please tell me what you think! R&R!  
  
WARNING: Motoki's personality is somewhat altered in this fic. I mean no offence to him whatsoever. It is necessary to the plot and I offer my apologies to Motoki's friends.  
  
Credits: Many thanks to Jess and Starra who edited this story and to Lillian and Usagi who also gave me comments.  
  
Profess~ Chapter One  
  
~* Tuesday May 12 *~  
  
Chiba Mamoru was mesmerized by all the incredible information in his thick- as-a-dictionary chemistry book. He was seated quite comfortably in one of the big wooden chairs in the school library. There were only soft sounds of people whispering and turning pages in the air, but soon his sensitive ears picked out a small piece of conversation related to him.  
  
"Look at that Chiba Mamoru! What kind of person would read a chemistry book during a free period?!" a familiar, high-pitched voice sneered. Her comment led to a series of giggles from the members of her little group.  
  
"I agree completely with you, Beryl. He doesn't even know how to dress! He wears that same old ugly green jacket everyday. I swear he must only own two outfits! And look at his glasses! They're so unattractive," Ann commented, hoping to get on Beryl's good side.  
  
"I don't know why Motoki wants to be his friend. He's a geek! He doesn't deserve to hang out with Motoki!" Beryl snickered, causing everyone else to laugh again. "I'm sick of staying here. Let's leave." The scraping of chairs against the floor was heard as Beryl and her fan group exited the library.  
  
After making sure Beryl was gone, Mamoru looked up from his book. Even though he showed no indication of his discomfort on his face, inside he was hurting. 'Don't be silly, Mamoru. You've heard those things a million times already. Why are you still bothered by their words?' He asked himself.  
  
His life was a multitude of disasters. He must be one of the unluckiest people on the face of the Earth. At the young age of eight, he lost both his mother and father to a horrible car accident. Since then, he suffered from amnesia. He couldn't recall any of his childhood memories, not even what his parents looked like.  
  
And to make it even worst, he was sent to the orphanage. The place was crowded with thousands of kids. He had to share a small room with three others. He had no privacy and everyone did a very good job of making him feel as uncomfortable as a person can possibly feel. To top it all off, the orphanage bullies would beat him up for their own enjoyment. He would still have nightmares about the horrible times he spent at the orphanage.  
  
School hasn't been much better. As far back as Mamoru could remember, he had always been the school geek. He was quiet and reserved. He didn't like to talk to people because he was afraid they would judge him. The fact that Mamoru adored reading thick non-fiction books, chemistry books and textbooks made him even weirder.  
  
It wasn't his fault that he liked reading, and it wasn't his fault that he didn't have any friends.  
  
Finally, he was old enough to move out of the orphanage. He worked during the evenings to pay the rent for his tiny little apartment. He simply didn't have enough to pay rent, feed himself and buy a whole closet of clothes. Mamoru just wore his old green jacket from the orphanage and the pair of black-rimmed glasses.  
  
Mamoru had one friend. His name was Furuhata Motoki, the most popular guy in school. It was truly a miracle that he was Mamoru's best friend. It wasn't everyday that the popular jock befriended the geek. 'Motoki is only using you. Face it dimwit, you practically do all his homework,' a little voice inside Mamoru's head commented dryly. 'No he isn't. He's really my friend,' Mamoru reassured himself.  
  
Just then the dismissal bell resounded in the library, jerking Mamoru from his thoughts. 'Oh! I forgot! I hope I won't miss her!' he scolded himself mentally and clumsily gathered his books and raced out the library.  
  
After running to his locker and back, Mamoru arrived huffing and puffing at the front of the school. He peeked from behind the bronze school statue and stared at the crowds of students exiting the doors. Still trying to catch his breath, Mamoru pushed his heavy glasses up his sweaty nose, hoping it would improve his vision. 'I hope she's not gone yet,' he prayed silently, his eyes still intent on the groups of people. Finally, his searching blues found their target. Letting go of his breath, Mamoru took in his fill of the blonde's appearance.  
  
Tsukino Usagi was her name. She was two years younger than him and unfortunately, Motoki's girlfriend. Off-limits for Mamoru. He sighed as he watched the beautiful girl laugh and giggle with her friends. Her long shiny golden hair fluttered lightly in the breeze, slapping gently against her body. Her clear blue eyes laughed as she bounced down the sidewalk. In Mamoru's mind, Usagi was the image of perfection. She was beautiful, had a lovely smile, and a wonderful personality. What more could a man want? Mamoru sighed out loud as Usagi disappeared around the corner. No matter how good she was Mamoru knew she would never fall for him. Who would fall for a geek?  
  
They were friends, really good friends to be exact. Motoki had introduced them a while back, but Mamoru liked looking at Usagi when she didn't notice. Sighing again, Mamoru picked up his stack of books and headed back to his old apartment.  
  
~*~  
  
"What clothes should I wear tonight, Minako?!" Usagi squealed at the other blonde as she gazed into her wardrobe.  
  
"I don't know, Usagi, it's the tenth time you asked me," Minako replied, sounding quite bored. She was flipping through some old magazines she found under Usagi's bed.  
  
"That's because you never answer me!" Usagi stuck out her tongue and made a face.  
  
"Usagi, I think that if he really likes you, he'll be more interested in you not your clothes," Minako answered. It was really something to hear her talking as if appearances meant nothing.  
  
"Well, that's true, but I still want to look nice!" She retorted. "How about this pink skirt?"  
  
"It's fine, he'll like it. You guys have been going out for a year now. Don't be so fussy, okay?"  
  
"It's a year and two days to be exact." Minako rolled her eyes at as Usagi said this.  
  
"Okay, okay. If you don't mind, I'll go downstairs and watch some TV. Try not to fuss over your hair too much," Minako said as she slowly disappeared down the stairs leaving Usagi in her room to change.  
  
'I don't know why she's all over Motoki. I don't see what's so great about that guy. Sure, he's the most popular guy in the whole school, but popularity isn't everything. He's a total jerk and doesn't even like Usagi that much. She's just being stupid and running into trouble,' Minako reasoned. 'If I find out that Motoki is treating Usagi badly, Makoto and I will be the first ones to jump his ass!' Sighing, Minako plopped onto the couch and switched on the TV.  
  
Upstairs in her room, Usagi was humming a little song as she danced across the room pulling on a pink cotton dress that flowed down to her knees. Twisting her hair up in two pigtails, she looked at herself in the mirror. When she deemed herself okay looking, she dashed down the stairs and went out to meet Motoki.  
  
~*~  
  
Shivering, Usagi pulled her thin sweater over her arms. It was a cloudy day and the sky was a dull gray. 'I hope it's not going to rain. I hate storms,' Usagi thought. She continued down the street, weaving around the large crowds of people hurrying home. As she traveled to the small coffee shop on the corner of Kry Street, her thoughts became focused on the man she was rushing to meet.  
  
Furuhata Motoki was her first boyfriend. They had been going out for almost a year now. He was Usagi's dream guy. He got the looks and popularity. In fact, Usagi had had a crush on him ever since she met him that day at the Crown Arcade. He had a head of neatly combed blond hair, he was tall and broad shouldered. She never dreamed he would go out with her, since he was two years her senior. But her dreams came true! He did ask her out.  
  
*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*  
  
"Hi, Usagi!" a familiar male voice called out to her. Usagi turned around. She looked around Crown Arcade, trying to figure out from which direction the voice came from.  
  
"Over here, Usagi!" the voice called again. Then she caught sight of him-- Motoki. Usagi eagerly went over to the racing games to greet him.  
  
"Hi, Motoki! How are you today?" Usagi asked, beaming with happiness.  
  
"Great, only that I can't beat this game."  
  
"Really? I thought you could beat any game." Usagi bent down to look at what game Motoki was playing. It was Monster Truck racing, a game she could never beat. "Oh! I always get in 10th place. You're doing good. 7th isn't bad."  
  
"Well, Mamoru is doing better," Motoki commented, a note of anger in his voice. He hated having someone beat him at anything.  
  
For the first time, Usagi noticed the tall boy sitting next to Motoki. He was also very tall, maybe a few inches taller than Motoki. He had ruffled ebony hair that shone brightly under the ceiling lights. He was broad shouldered and average looking. He wore a pair of black-rimmed glasses and an ugly green jacket.  
  
"Hello there! Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier." Usagi smiled one of her brilliant smiles. Regardless of his appearance, she wanted to make friends with him, partially because he was also Motoki's friend. "My name is Tsukino Usagi. How are you today?"  
  
"Um... I'm... uh..." Mamoru stuttered, obviously at a loss for words.  
  
"He's Chiba Mamoru, same age as I am," Motoki introduced, slightly disgusted by the way his friend acted.  
  
"Hello, Mamoru. So what place are you in?" Usagi chirped, bending over Mamoru's game screen, accidentally brushing against him. "Wow! You are good! 3rd place!" Then noticing the deep blush on Mamoru's face, Usagi apologized. "Sorry, am I in your way?"  
  
"He's just acting stupid," Motoki murmured, shooting a threatening look at Mamoru. Usagi turned her attention to Motoki again. He just looked so good when he's concentrating on his game.  
  
This continued on for a while. Usagi stood immobilized, watching Motoki play his game as a small blush crept up her cheeks.  
  
"Usagi?" Motoki stood up and faced her.  
  
"Yes?" Usagi replied quietly. Reaching down, Motoki reached for her hand and held it in his.  
  
"Do you want to go to a movie tomorrow night?" Motoki asked as his blues met Usagi's blues. She flushed red and looked down. She nodded her head slightly.  
  
"I take that as a yes?" Motoki asked again.  
  
"Yes, Motoki," Usagi replied.  
  
*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*  
  
Even now, Usagi still blushed when she thought of that day. Popularity does have its advantages. She was semi-popular at school and Motoki was really popular. They made a good couple. Usagi liked what popularity had to give. Sure, Motoki has grown a little distant and cold these days, but he still went out with her. Usagi was sure that deep down inside he truly loved her a lot.  
  
Usagi didn't understand why her friends disliked Motoki so much. He's got everything, looks, popularity and he loves her! They're always saying that he was a jerk, that he's treating her badly. Sometimes they even say that she's blind! What do they know? Motoki is the perfect guy for her.  
  
Daydreaming while walking down a packed street wasn't such a great idea. Usagi ran full force into someone ahead of her as she crossed the street. She lay sprawled on the sidewalk with a nasty scrape on her left knee, and the contents of her purse scattered.  
  
"Gomen nasai! I didn't see you!" Usagi apologized hurriedly without looking up. She mentally scolded herself for being so clumsy. Motoki didn't like clumsy people.  
  
"Usagi! Are you okay?" a worried voice asked, and the person reached out a large hand to help her up.  
  
"Mamoru? What are you doing here?" Usagi looked up at the dark haired male. She placed her petite hand in Mamoru's and he pulled her up.  
  
"I'm going to buy a newly published book," Mamoru replied simply, his eyes checking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt. He was so happy he saw her here. Then he noticed her scrape. "Usagi! You're hurt!" he exclaimed, and he went down on his knees to check her wound.  
  
"It's really okay, Mamoru! It doesn't hurt that much!" Usagi protested even after she winced when Mamoru dabbed at her cut gently with a Kleenex. Mamoru mumbled something and rummaged in his pockets to produce a band aid. Ever since Motoki introduced Mamoru to her, they had been very good friends. He was a very quiet guy, but Usagi felt more comfortable around him. He was a bit of a geek, but she found him quite interesting sometimes. They used to go to the movies, the park, and a whole bunch of other things together.  
  
"There. All fixed," Mamoru declared, and got up again. "Why are you in such a hurry?"  
  
"Motoki and I have a date tonight, which reminds me! I got to run!" Usagi hastily picked up her belongings and waved a quick good-bye before dashing out of sight again.  
  
Mamoru sighed and headed towards the bookstore across the street. Usagi changed so much in just two years. When he first met her, she was the brightest and sweetest girl. She acted like herself, she laughed when she wanted to, said what she wanted and did what her heart wanted. Now, she was so-- fake. Mamoru suspected that she wanted to keep her popularity. And most of all, she wanted to please Motoki. She changed so much for him. It just wasn't worth it.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi burst through the door of the aromatic coffee shop while desperately trying to fix her hair and smooth out the wrinkle on her dress. She scanned around the shop, looking for Motoki. 'I shouldn't have been late. I shouldn't have fallen. I look like a mess. Oh, what would Motoki think?' Usagi questioned herself. Usagi couldn't see him anywhere so she sat in a small booth by the window. Minutes passed by, then an hour, still no sign of Motoki.  
  
Just then, a familiar ring reached her ears. Usagi fished out her cell phone from her pink purse.  
  
"Moshi moshi. Usagi speaking."  
  
"Usagi, I'm at the movies with Kunzite. I won't be at the cafe. Bye." Before she could say a word, Motoki had hung up.  
  
'He ditched me for his friends. Why?' Usagi asked herself as she mindlessly opened the door to exit the coffee house. She hung her head low and looked at the ground. 'I guess I'll go home then. I got nothing to do anyway.' Walking slowly down the street, she heard someone call her.  
  
"Usagi!" She turned around and saw Mamoru running towards her, trying to balance the few library books he had in his hand and a strained plastic bag draped around his arm. The bag looked like it was going to break. She suspected that it held a very thick and hard covered book inside. He looked so silly and happy to see her that a small smile stretched across Usagi's face.  
  
"Hi, Mamoru," Usagi greeted.  
  
"Where's Motoki?" Mamoru asked, feeling short of breath after running up the hill.  
  
"He--he said that he--" Usagi stammered.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, concern marring his face. He placed a hand on her fragile shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine. Motoki just went to see a movie with his friends. That's all," Usagi replied as if it didn't bother her at all.  
  
"Oh," he replied. 'How dare he ditch her! I'm going to kill him later! Poor Usagi. She looks so disappointed,' He thought.  
  
"Well, how about spending the rest of the afternoon with me?" Mamoru asked eagerly, praying desperately to the heavens that she would agree.  
  
"Um, okay, she replied. 


	2. Chapter 2

June 24, 2003  
  
Profess  
  
By Evil Illusions  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Alternate Universe  
  
Profess (c) Evil Illusions 2003  
  
Profess~ Chapter 2  
  
~* Monday May 12*~  
  
"OH! Mamoru, look! " Usagi squealed happily, her finger pointing towards the surface of the water. "Come! Hurry! It's going to fly away!"  
  
Mamoru looked up when he heard Usagi's voice. She looked heavenly, squatting casually beside the edge of the lake. Her golden pigtails flung behind her shoulders, her hair glistening in the late afternoon sun. Her big blue eyes laughed and little flecks of light danced in them. Her lips were opened slightly in a smile as she happily gazed at the water.  
  
He had met her outside the coffee shop and found Usagi nearly in tears. Mamoru was outraged! 'How dare Motoki do something like that to her? I would give anything to go on a date with her. And what does he do? He'd rather go to a movie with Kunzite!' He clenched his teeth as he thought about Motoki again.  
  
Afterwards, Mamoru brought Usagi to the lake in the park near his apartment. He wanted to spend his afternoon looking at aqua life. Since Usagi had nothing to do, he invited her along. He was so glad she was enjoying it. The insects and creatures fascinated her. Mamoru would've died if she found his activities boring.  
  
"Mamoru? What's the matter? Why aren't you coming?" Usagi's clear voice rang in his ears. He jerked himself from his thoughts and jumped up from the rock he perched on.  
  
"Sorry, Usa! I was just thinking..." After realizing what he just called her, the tips of his ears turned pink, and his face looked like it was going to follow. 'I'm a dumb ass, I'm a dumb ass!' Mamoru scolded mentally.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Usagi. I shouldn't have called you that. I--" Mamoru mumbled, his eyes downcast until she spoke up.  
  
"That's okay, Mamoru. I like it." Usagi replied quietly. He looked up and was surprised to see her smiling lightly.  
  
'Motoki doesn't call me Usa. Hell, he doesn't even say my name half the time. Why does it sound so good when Mamoru calls me that?' she thought, feeling confused. Just then, her eye caught sight of the insect she saw earlier. It looked like it was escaping.  
  
"Mamoru! You better come quick! The bug is getting away!" Usagi yelled alarmed.  
  
Chuckling, Mamoru crouched down beside her and looked at the insect her finger was pointing to.  
  
"That is a water strider, Usagi. It can walk on the water's surface, you see?" He explained as she continued to look at it.  
  
"That's so cool, but wouldn't it sink?" Usagi inquired, looking up at Mamoru. She noticed that the tips of his ears were still pink.  
  
"It's very light. Besides, if it doesn't break the water's surface, it won't sink," he replied. He smiled fondly at Usagi as she nodded her head.  
  
Mamoru had to admit that he did have a crush on Usagi. Ever since he met her, her beauty and most of all her personality has mesmerized him. Sometimes when he was in class or anytime he was alone, he found that his thoughts would stray to Usagi. She was so happy and bright, almost like a light in his dark life. Without his parents, a family and any close friends, Mamoru felt so horribly lonely. It felt like he was drowning in a well of darkness. He had no one to talk to, no one to turn to in his time of need. It seemed like he had plenty of sadness and pain in his life and no love whatsoever. He had never felt loved until he met Usagi. She seemed to care about him a lot. He felt so happy in her company. She was a true friend. Maybe that was the reason why he liked her so much.  
  
Yet, this flame of light in his life was slowly diminishing. Mamoru knew Usagi was slipping away from him and soon he would lose her completely. Lose her to her quest for popularity and winning Motoki's approval, but he was certain about one thing. He would always be there for Usagi when she needed him. He was going to savor this moment together with her.  
  
"Mamoru?" Usagi spoke up, her voice breaking the hurricane of thoughts in Mamoruâs head.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's that over there?" She pointed to a bunch of tall reeds along the edge of the river. Mamoru squinted at the tiny grayish-brown thing residing on the long stem of the reed. It was a larva of some insect, but he just couldn't figure out what.  
  
"Wait a sec, okay?" He went back to the little boulder and sat down again. He opened his big encyclopedia and began flipping through it, an expression of intense concentration etched on his handsome face.  
  
Usagi stole a quick look at him. He was so cute, biting his bottom lip gently and flipping through his book with a strong interest. 'Shut up, Usagi! What are you thinking? You have a boyfriend!' she mentally yelled at herself.  
  
She shook her head slightly to get rid of her thoughts, but she could not deny her feelings. It was true that she was fond of Mamoru. He was such a sweet boy and he knew how to keep her happy. She felt brilliant and comfortable in his presence, unlike the discomfort and pressure of being around Motoki. It seemed like he was always there for her. He was there to listen to her, keep her company and just be a friend. She didn't know what to make of her feelings. She didn't know if she was in love with Mamoru. It wasn't like she didn't know, it was more like she didn't want to discover her true feelings.  
  
Being with Mamoru made Motoki mad and she did not want him to be. She just didn't know what she wanted anymore. So instead of looking at him, she looked at their surroundings.  
  
She never knew that there was a lake in this park. Actually, she never knew there was a park around these parts of Tokyo. It was a really nice place with tall oak trees that provided shade and various plants and animals. The lake was so beautiful, sparkling in the light as it gurgled downhill. Usagi decided that this would be the new place she'd come to whenever she felt depressed or sad.  
  
"I found it!" Mamoru cried triumphantly as he ran back to the lakeshore where Usagi was. "It's a stonefly larva."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She searched for the larva again, but it was gone. Then she spotted something even more interesting. "Look over there, Mamoru! A family of ducks! They're so cute! The ducklings are all following the mother around in a trail. Oh, they're so adorable!" She squealed in delight, clapping her small hands joyfully. She looked just like a young child.  
  
Mamoru was too mesmerized by her childlike beauty to notice the ducks. He gaped at her, his mouth slightly opened and a light pink color sprayed across his cheeks.  
  
"I'm going to go look," Usagi announced. And before Mamoru could stop her, she had waded down into the water, trying to get to the ducks.  
  
"Usagi! Don't!" Mamoru yelped loudly and beckoned Usagi to come back. The stones under the water were very slippery. He didn't want her to slip and fall.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm fine so be quiet. I'm getting near," she reassured him, and waded ever so quietly towards the ducks. Mamoru watched her carefully. If she fell, he would be ready to dash in and break her fall.  
  
"Just one more step... AHHH!!!" Usagi cried as she slipped and disappeared under the water.  
  
Mamoru dashed into the water in a millisecond, and splashed to where she was. He was just about to reach down to pull her up from the water when her head appeared.  
  
She was drenched, but looked quite happy.  
  
"You're so silly, Usagi!" Mamoru reprimanded her seriously. Then he broke out into laughter, too.  
  
He walked Usagi home later that day. She was shivering under his green blazer while sneezing repeatedly. He looked down at her worriedly.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Mamoru asked for the hundredth time that day.  
  
"Yes, I am," Usagi replied again. Up ahead was her house, and she stopped to say goodbye. "Okay, there's my house. Thanks for everything, Mamoru." She took off his jacket and handed it to him. She waved a quick goodbye and disappeared into the house.  
  
'This feels so weird. I haven't had such a great time since I stopped hanging out with him. Maybe that was wrong. Maybe I shouldn't stop being friends with others just because I want Motoki to think I'm popular,' Usagi thought, closing her eyes. She sat down behind the front door.  
  
Outside, Mamoru was lost in his thoughts again.  
  
'Why is Usagi acting so strange around me? She appears to be avoiding me. We had such a great time together today, why did it end like this? Why is she running away from me? Did I do something wrong. I don't want to lose Usagi. I would be happy if she would be my friend. I wouldn't wish for anything more.'  
  
~*~  
  
~* Tuesday May 13*~  
  
"Motoki? Are you ready?" Usagi asked happily, attaching herself to Motoki's arm. Motoki glanced down at her indifferently.  
  
"Ready for what?" Motoki asked with a touch of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Weren't we going to go get a milkshake and then go shopping?" she replied quietly, the pit of her stomach telling her she was not going to like Motoki's answer.  
  
"Since when did I agree to that?" Motoki answered, his voice rising a little. He made it sound like spending time with her was the worst thing.  
  
"B-but y-you said so on Friday," Usagi stammered while staring up at him.  
  
"That's because you wouldn't stop talking and following me around! I have to go practice guitar with Kunzite and Nephlite today." He stopped when he caught sight of Usagi's face. Her eyes were a little watery, which always pointed to one thing. "Don't you start crying. My friends are here," he hissed dangerously at her. His usually handsome features were contorted into a disgusted expression. With a small tsk from his mouth, he turned and walked away with his two friends.  
  
Usagi stared at his retreating form until he was out of sight. She glanced around as she fought to keep her tears in. 'He acts like I am nothing, like I was a dog or something. A dog he can call when he likes and shoo away. He has no respect for me as if I embarrass him or something,' she angrily thought.  
  
She looked at the crowds of students exiting the front school gate, eager to enjoy the rest of the sunny afternoon. 'So I'm stuck with nothing to do after school,' she gloomily thought. She hated when Motoki ditched her without a warning beforehand. If he had listened when she talked then he could inform her he was busy. She sat on a bench near the school and continued to fume about her current situation.  
  
"Usagi! Over here!" someone yelled, and jerked her out of her thoughts. She looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. Then her blues caught sight of a tall green clad man waving at her while trying to hold onto his stack of books.  
  
"Mamoru?" Usagi asked more to herself than at him. A smile spread across her face. 'How is it that Mamoru always know when I'm sad?' she thought as she crossed the street to greet him.  
  
"Hi, Mamoru," Usagi greeted when she arrived at his side.  
  
"Hi, Usagi! I'm so glad to see you!" he exclaimed happily. He indeed looked very glad to see her; his grin was stretched from ear to ear. "Weren't you and Motoki going some--" Mamoru began and stopped abruptly as he saw the sad look on Usagi's face. "Sorry," he added hastily.  
  
"That's fine. It wasn't your fault anyway," she replied, although still looking quite upset.  
  
"I guess, you could, if you want to, spend this afternoon with me?" Mamoru declared quietly, seeming to find something very interesting on the cement sidewalk.  
  
"Sure! I'd love to!" Hearing her reply, Mamoru looked up to see her beaming at him. "On one condition, I don't want to get wet." She laughed softly, which sounded like a bubbling stream.  
  
"If you hadn't chased after those ducks then you wouldn't have gotten wet," he teased her as they walked side by side down the road.  
  
"Um, Mamoru, do you want some help with your books?" Usagi asked after looking at a laden down Mamoru.  
  
"I'm fine." Usagi muttered something and grabbed half of the books he was holding.  
  
"So, why do you carry all these books home?"  
  
"I want to do well in school. I want to get into college and find a good job. Besides, I love books. I don't have extra money to buy books so I don't want to leave them at school," he explained while they strode ahead.  
  
"What happens if you leave them at school?" she asked curiously, peering up at him.  
  
"Oh, well, uh..." Mamoru cleared his throat. He looked rather red and seemed to be embarrassed about what he was going to say. "If I leave them at school, I'll, um, never be able to find them again. Not in one piece at least."  
  
"Do people take them?" she questioned, alarmed at such a thing.  
  
"They do. I don't know how they get into my locker, but they destroy my books and everything else inside. They don't like me very much." He looked down again.  
  
Usagi knew that Mamoru was the school geek. Nobody really befriended him or talked to him. Sometimes he became the laughing stock of the whole school or the punching bag for the jocks. Everyone liked to make fun of him. 'Gives you a great reason to run away before he ruins your popularity.' a voice inside her jeered. She muffled the voice and continued walking. Mamoru was an orphan, his parents died when he was young. 'I really admire his abilities. To support himself and rent an apartment with his feeble salary and do well in school is really something. He's a great friend.'  
  
She felt sorry for Mamoru. 'A friendly guy like him deserves better. Sometimes, Motoki could be a jerk. He made fun of Mamoru and treated him like dirt. I wish Mamoru would fit in better.'  
  
"Usagi, look." Mamoru's face was pressed against a window looking at a poster. She moved beside him to find out what the poster was about. It was an advertisement for the Swan Lake ballet performance. It showed a beautiful girl in a pure white dress dancing in the arms of a tall man.  
  
"I want to go see that," Usagi told him truthfully, and sighed longingly at the poster.  
  
"I have nothing against ballet. I quite enjoy it, but it would help A LOT if the men didn't have to wear those tight pants," Mamoru explained, staring at the man in the picture.  
  
Usagi laughed aloud at his comment.  
  
"A-hem," someone cleared his throat behind them. Usagi stopped laughing and turned around to see Motoki, his car was parked right behind him.  
  
"Hi, Motoki," she greeted nervously. Motoki looked really angry. In fact, he was turning quite red.  
  
"We're going to the mall," he uttered through his pursed lips. "Excuse us, if you don't mind, Mamoru," he added with a hard tone.  
  
"Okay, bye then." He took his books back and waved as Usagi and Motoki drove away.  
  
Motoki didn't speak at all during the car ride. He was still quite red, and from the way his eyes flashed and his jaw was clenched, Usagi could tell he was furious. She didn't have the guts to speak, not when he looked like he was burning up. She gazed out the window at the passing scenery and people. They hadn't driven very far from the school when she caught sight of a familiar group of people at the corner store.  
  
'Usagi is my girlfriend and she knows that. She should know better than to flirt with Mamoru. If she doesn't care about her reputation at least consider what others would think of me. She should flirt with me alone. She doesn't think I'm important at all. She doesn't care about how I feel. What kind of girlfriend is that? Come on! I was only gone for a few minutes and she goes running to my friend! Who knows? She'll wind up sinking her claws into Kunzite or the rest of my friends next! I'm going to talk to her about this,' Motoki fumed, his indignant thoughts running around his head.  
  
Usagi didn't know what to say. She never knew what to do when she's with Motoki. Its awkward and she's always afraid of saying the wrong things. Besides, she didn't understand why Motoki was mad.  
  
'I never flirted with Mamoru. Besides Motoki wasn't completely loyal to me. He flirted with more girls than I could imagine. Why did you get so mad?' Usagi thought.  
  
"Motoki, can you stop at the corner store please?" she asked before she even thought about it. To her amazement he stopped.  
  
Usagi scrambled out of the car to the little group. They were, or used to be her best friends. She had grown rather distant now that she was hanging out with the popular girls. Ami, Makoto, Rei and Minako weren't exactly weirdoes, but they weren't exactly popular either. She still hung out with them, though not as much. Usagi hung out with the popular girls to stabilize her popularity. Not only that, the popular girls were always around Motoki and his gang. It was a way of getting closer to Motoki, and have the jocks accept her in their group.  
  
"Hi Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto!" She waved happily. They turned to greet her. They were standing in a circle looking at something Makoto held in her hands. They made a space for Usagi.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Usagi asked, and peered down at the magazine Makoto was holding.  
  
"Doing a personality quiz. Want to take it too?" Minako chirped.  
  
"Okay," Usagi replied and began to read from the magazine.  
  
From the side of the road, in the driver's seat of the parked car, Motoki glared at Usagi squealing in the midst of the girls. She acted like nothing happened. She acted like she wasn't flirting with another guy in front of his face.  
  
'Who does she think she is? I am her boyfriend. At least pay me a little respect, let alone pay attention to my feelings! She's completely ignoring me, going off into that little group with not so much as a word! She could've explained why she flirted. She could've said sorry and we could have talked about it together, but here she is babbling with her friends as if my feelings don't matter, and that flirting with another guy is absolutely normal! How dare she disregard me! I had enough of this!' he thought. He exploded.  
  
Motoki whipped open the car door and stalked out onto the sidewalk. His steps seemed to shake the ground. His hands clenched in fists while his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. He stomped behind Usagi.  
  
"USAGI!" Motoki hissed angrily, his voice a hoarse sound.  
  
"Mot--"  
  
"How dare you pretend that nothing happened?!" he interrogated in a loud voice.  
  
"But noth--"  
  
"I was NICE enough to come back and go shopping with you today. And what were you doing? Flirting with Mamoru!"  
  
"I WASN'T flirt--"  
  
"Yes you were! So, you weren't grateful for my company?! You go off absolutely ignoring me and talking to these lousy friends of yours?!"  
  
At this comment, the four girls intruded in on their conversation.  
  
"Want to go?" Makoto challenged.  
  
"Who are you calling lousy?" Minako bit back venomously.  
  
"That was not very polite," Ami scolded.  
  
"You aren't very decent yourself!" Rei screamed.  
  
"WHAT?" Usagi exploded.  
  
"I'm a very busy man. I don't get a lot of extra time. If you don't want to spend time with me then don't! It's not like I look forward to our dates!" Motoki shouted at Usagi. "You don't even treat me like your boyfriend! You should've explained yourself. Do you know how horrible I feel?!"  
  
"Well, do YOU treat me like YOUR girlfriend?! You're always running off with your friends. Did you ever think of how I felt?" she screamed back with equal fury.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi! You are a VERY BAD girlfriend!" he sneered.  
  
"Don't you dare insult Usagi?" Makoto hissed with her fist held out in front of her.  
  
"SHUT UP! All of you!" Motoki silenced the girls. "I'm going back to my friends! I'll be glad to be rid of you, you stupid crybaby!" he harshly threw at Usagi.  
  
"FINE!" she yelled at the receding car.  
  
~*~  
  
~* Wednesday May 14*~  
  
Mamoru had heard about the fight between Motoki and Usagi yesterday. Motoki seemed to be upset that Usagi had walked with Mamoru. Sure enough, Motoki was acting strangely malicious towards him all day. He yelled at him for dropping his books, he called Mamoru a stupid idiot a few more times than normal and he shot nasty looks at him during class. Mamoru tried to explain, but it didn't seem to work.  
  
"Mamoru! Are you listening, you stupid dimwit?!" Motoki sneered at him. Mamoru jerked himself out of his reverie.  
  
"Huh? Uh, yes," he replied, still determined to meet Motoki's taunting look.  
  
Mamoru, Jedite and Zoicite were dragged out to the schoolyard right when the lunch bell rang to listen to Motoki's speech about his heroic deed yesterday. Mamoru would have rather gone back to the library.  
  
"So, Nephrite, Mamoru and I went to the new skate park yesterday. There were all kinds of professionals and they were really good. It turns out there was a competition held yesterday. It wasn't an official thing, just a little contest between the people there. We decided to watch," Kunzite explained enthusiastically, waving his arms around.  
  
Jedite and Zoicite were rather excited, and kept on asking Kunzite for details. On the other hand, Mamoru listened half-heartedly, his mind was on Usagi. Soon a whole crowd of people had gathered around them, mostly followers of Motoki, members of his 'group.'  
  
"About twenty of them took turns riding up the ramps and rails. Not one could fly off this one tall ramp without falling. They were not really good skaters. Motoki started to--" Kunzite continued until Motoki cut him off.  
  
"I'll tell them the rest, Kunzite," Motoki said. He had this wonderful charming smile and his chin was held high, symbolizing his pride. "I was fed up. I borrowed one of their skateboards and tried out the ramp myself. I was going faster and faster, then I soared up the ramp. And--" The best part about Motoki's skateboarding experience was cut short when Usagi stormed up to him, parting the crowd as she got closer to him.  
  
"FURUHATA MOTOKI!" she addressed him. She was clearly mad, her face flushed red and her eyes shooting daggers.  
  
Usagi was going to get Motoki back for yelling at her friends and embarrassing her.  
  
"Ugh...it's you again. What do you want now?" He whipped around to face her, his voice calm and indifferent.  
  
"What do I want? Why donât you ask yourself what you did?" she screamed.  
  
"Nothing that normal mature people would have thought insulting," he retorted. The crowd and Mamoru were looking at the scene before them. Mamoru looked distressed, trying to prevent the argument from happening.  
  
"What the hell did I do wrong yesterday? You started yelling at me for no reason. I'm not an outlet for your anger!"  
  
Motoki was nervous. His friends and not to mention a whole bunch of his peers were standing around him. He was determined not to lose face in front of the crowd. Usagi was making a scene. And if that was what she chose to do, Motoki would give her back double of the embarrassment she was causing him now.  
  
"If you remembered that I WAS your boyfriend then you wouldn't have flirted with that ugly good-for-nothing geek!" Motoki exploded pointing a finger at Mamoru. His voice was harsh and accusing.  
  
"Flirting? Looking at a poster and walking beside Mamoru was flirting? By your standards, flirting would be telling the girls how pretty they are and slapping their ass. ALL IN FRONT OF ME! Oh right, I forgot. 'Mr. I-AM-KING- OF-THE-WORLD' has different standards for himself. Anyway, you had absolutely no right to yell at me IN FRONT OF MY FRIENDS and then insult them too! I would've put up with you if you just yelled at me, but NO, you had to bring my friends into this mess by insulting them!" Usagi screamed at him, her small hands clenched in fists.  
  
Motoki was looking at the crowd surrounding them. His face was a mass of fury. Usagi was humiliating him in front of his followers and friends. His reputation was going out the window.  
  
"Are you done ranting yet? Would you just shut up, you bitch?!" he hissed at her.  
  
"What's the matter? Embarrassed, are you? Well, serves you right! This is how I felt yesterday!" she sneered, a mocking smile on her face.  
  
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Motoki blew up. As quick as lightning, he stormed up to Usagi and slapped her hard across the face. Everyone was silent.  
  
Tears welled up in her big blue eyes. She gave him a dirty look as the tears streamed down her face. She turned around and ran out of the schoolyard. Mamoru was gaping at her retreating form.  
  
He tugged on Motoki's sleeve, motioning him to chase after Usagi. He merely shrugged him off.  
  
"So where were we before the interruption?" Motoki asked the crowd generously. Everyone seemed to be more interested in his story once again. "Ah, yes. So I flew off the ramp, I was flying in the air--"  
  
Mamoru never heard the end of his sentence. He was already running as fast as he could down the street away from the school. He was determined to find Usagi, to make sure she was okay.  
  
He arrived panting at the entrance of the park. It was the same park he took Usagi to yesterday. He had a feeling that she would be here. He trampled through the thick grasses and weeds to the edge of the lake. He caught sight of her there.  
  
She was sitting on the shore, with her long legs tucked under her chin. Her arms circled her legs and her face was buried inside. Her long blond pigtails hung beside her.  
  
"Hi, Mamoru," Usagi said quietly, her face still invisible.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"No one, certainly not Motoki," her voice cracked, "would come after me. Only you."  
  
"Usagi? Are you okay?" Mamoru squatted down beside the girl and placed a consoling hand on her delicate shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just that I didn't want to scream at Motoki like that, but he made me so mad. He called all my friends names. I felt I had to defend my friends," Usagi explained without looking up.  
  
"That's fine. It's nice of you to defend your friends," he assured her. Mamoru was proud of her. She was loyal and very brave to defend her friends and put up with Motoki.  
  
"The problem is, I think Motoki's mad at me," Usagi muttered. She finally looked up, her tears already dried up. She looked worn out with the side of her face a bit swollen from where Motoki had slapped her.  
  
Then she let out a small giggle, her eyes brightening up a bit.  
  
"Mamoru, what's the matter with, uh, your pants?" Usagi asked while trying not to laugh.  
  
Mamoru looked down to see the whole left side of his pants was soaking wet. He flushed a bright pink, realizing just what he looked like.  
  
"Uh, sorry, I just--" Mamoru stuttered. "I had some ice in my pocket." He withdrew a drenched paper towel, where a couple of ice cubes sat. "I thought ice would help."  
  
Usagi smiled fondly at him and allowed him to gently place the packet on her heated face.  
  
"Just remember you can go to the washroom whenever you want," Usagi teased, and both of their laughter rang in the air.  
  
She did not know that she would soon greatly injure one and get equally injured by another. 


	3. Chapter 3

July 9, 2003  
  
Profess  
  
By Evil Illusions  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Alternate Universe  
  
Profess © Evil Illusions 2003  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM now and never will.  
  
Credits: Thank you to Lillian and Kumie, my wonderful editors for helping me with my mistakes!!!  
  
Profess~ Chapter 3  
  
~ Thursday May 21~   
  
ONE WEEK LATER   
  
Motoki sat at a long lunch table on the far edge of the cafeteria. He sat moodily on the bench, fuming as he poked sulkily at his plate of mash potatoes. He looked up as he caught sight of his friends. Kunzite and Jedite set their lunch trays on the table and sat down.   
  
"What's up Motoki?" Kunzite greeted, smiling widely. "Why so glum?"   
  
"Shut up Kunzite!" Motoki snapped grumpily.   
  
"Seriously dude, what's the matter with you?" Jedite swallowed a bite of his sandwich and asked.   
  
"Haven't you noticed lately, how Mamoru hangs around her like that?" Motoki asked them.   
  
"Ya, but weren't they always friends?" Kunzite questioned puzzled.   
  
"Dude, Kunzite's right you know. And plus, don't you consider Mamoru your friend?" Jedite looked quizzically at him. Motoki laughed cruelly.   
  
"Don't be stupid! You guys know I don't regard Mamoru as a friend. He's just some socially challenged nerd who does my homework. I just use him, that's all," Motoki explained. The other two nodded, expressing their understanding.   
  
'Mamoru's getting more and more of Usagi's attention. I'd never thought of all the people in this school, Mamoru would be my competitor. He's hanging around Usagi a lot and I'm going to stop that!'   
  
Motoki had completely forgotten that Mamoru was Usagi's best friend. They were the best of friends. They did everything together and Usagi confided in him about everything that bothered her. That is, until Usagi dated Motoki. Usagi had distanced herself from Mamoru to gain Motoki's favor.   
  
Usagi was acting less and less like his girlfriend. She was ignoring his feelings; she was not at all considerate of his feelings. She was not swooning over him as much. She never dared to go against him, let alone embarrassing him in front of the entire school population! And he, the most popular guy in school, was her boyfriend. She should be honored! The thing he hated most was her friendliness with Mamoru. Of all the guys she could choose, she chose the most hideous geek in school. It angered him so when she flirted with Mamoru. What would his friends think if he lost to Mamoru?   
  
It would be him who dumped the girls, never the other way around. He hated to lose. Motoki could remember vaguely of his past. The past that forged him into the man he was today. The womanizer, the man no girl could resist. Since that incident, he had sworn never to let another girl humiliate him. It seemed so long ago. He was in grade seven, just starting High School.   
  
He could still remember that day when Felicity dumped him in front of the whole school. He could never forget the cruel words she said. Everyone started laughing at him. From that day on, he steadily concentrated on climbing the social ladder. He proved to all those who laughed at him that he was no failure. He won't ever let another woman hurt him. He will go at all costs to keep his hard earned image. Usagi was humiliating him and it has to stop. He would not let that scene replay itself again!   
  
He was going to play a very important card, something to gain his reputation back, to get revenge on Mamoru. He was going to stop this scandal once and for all. He was sure Usagi was going to fall for this. That girl was just too naïve.   
  
'This plan is brilliant! It's going to severe all ties between Usagi and Mamoru. I'm sure Mamoru is going to hate Usagi forever.' It was going to be great entertainment!   
  
All traces of anger and resentment left Motoki. It was replaced by self- satisfaction. Motoki began to grin wickedly, his fork full of mashed potatoes forgotten.   
  
Kunzite looked up from his lunch, hastily wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "Why are you grinning all of a sudden?" Kunzite asked puzzled.   
  
"You'll know in good time. It'll be fabulous entertainment," Motoki replied mysteriously.   
  
~*~   
  
The dismissal bell sounded. Motoki headed out the front door when he caught sight of a mass of yellow hair running towards him. He stood at the front tarmac to wait for Usagi.   
  
Only two weeks after their big fight, Usagi had already forgiven Motoki for slapping her. She ran after him holding onto his arm. She started babbling about how she was wrong; how she wasn't suppose to yell at him. She promised she would never ignore him again. It was pretty amusing to watch her on the verge of tears, begging him to forgive her. He forgave her and re-accepted her as his girlfriend before she started to cry and embarrass him further.   
  
"Hi Motoki!" Usagi piped cheerily as she arrived panting at Motoki's side. 'I'm so glad he's not mad at me anymore. He's such a nice boyfriend.' She thought secretly.   
  
"Hi Usagi," Motoki replied.   
  
"Want to come to Seven Eleven with me?" Usagi asked. "I want to get a slurpee."   
  
"Sure thing! Of course I'll come, but I have to meet my friends in the schoolyard first." Motoki smiled his sweetest, most charming smile.   
  
'Good. The more I hang out with Motoki and the popular people, the more popular I'll be with the people in my own grade.' Usagi analyzed before voicing her decision.   
  
"I'll come with you!" Usagi replied happily.   
  
"That's wonderful! I forgot to bring something. I'll go get it. Meet me there. Go where Kunzite is." Motoki told her. This is perfect! Now I just have to get Mamoru. He thought evilly.   
  
Motoki smiled at Usagi and dashed back into the school. His destination: the library. He was slightly delayed by group after group of squealing girls that extended across the hallway. Motoki lingered for a while to bask in the greatest advantage of popularity, attention. He was in no hurry, he was sure Mamoru would be in the library. After all, he stayed till it closed.   
  
Finally, he reached the library. He entered the double oak doors into a bright room crowded with rows of bookshelves and too many tables. Effortlessly, he spotted where Mamoru sat, hidden behind a mountain of books and papers. Mamoru always sat in the middle of a whole area of isolated space. Nobody liked to sit at his table or any of the ones around it.   
  
"Hey Mamoru!" Motoki shouted. Mamoru showed no sign of hearing his own name. Only a few other people waved at Motoki.   
  
"Mamoru!" Motoki shouted again. 'He's so pathetic' He thought to himself.   
  
Mamoru raised his head.   
  
"Oh hi Motoki! Why are you here?" Mamoru asked.   
  
"The guys and I are just hanging out in the schoolyard. Just wondering if you wanted to join us?" Motoki answered.   
  
'He never invites me to hang out with him, especially not in front of his popular friends. I guess I'm an embarrassment. This is weird. The last time he asked me to join him, it turned out to be a disaster. A whole group of the popular guys, him included, started laughing at me.' Mamoru thought, ignoring the painful feeling in his heart and the tears that stung his eyes.   
  
"Motoki, I." Mamoru began.   
  
"Come on Mamoru! A whole bunch of people are there, even Usagi! I'm sure she'll like to see you!" Motoki persuaded. Mamoru's eyes lit up at the mention of Usagi's name.   
  
"Okay then." Mamoru stood up and began to pack up his books and schoolwork.   
  
The two headed out across the path to the middle of the soccer field where a cluster of people was standing.   
  
The schoolyard wasn't very big, maybe one square kilometer. There were soccer posts and small benches lining the side. Clusters of deciduous trees and bushes were scattered throughout the area. Two busy streets ran parallel framing two sides of the field. Wild grasses and weeds covered the ground.   
  
As Motoki approached the group, he received high-fives and hearty welcomes. Nobody seemed to notice the tall, dark haired guy beside him.   
  
Shyly, Mamoru began to look for Usagi in the group. Once spotting her, he walked towards her.   
  
"Hey Mamoru!" Usagi greeted.   
  
"Hello Usagi, how are you today?" Mamoru beamed pleasantly at her.   
  
'He looks so cute!' Usagi thought involuntarily.   
  
Mamoru's hair was slightly ruffled and in its semi-messy state. His midnight blue eyes were laughing with happiness (something that rarely happened) and a good-natured grin spread across his face.   
  
'Mamoru's not ugly like people say, he's rather cute!' Usagi shook her head. 'What are you thinking? Shut up!'   
  
Usagi could not explain the strong affection she had for Mamoru. She had looked through his ugly clothes into his heart. He was her best friend and somewhat more.   
  
"I'm fine today? How about you? How did you do on your chemistry test?" Usagi inquired with a smile on her face as she watched Mamoru fidget with the hem of his jacket.  
  
"I think I did good except on a question on combustion," Mamoru replied shyly, shifting his column of books to the other arm.   
  
"That's good. I'm never good at chemistry." Usagi noticed his books. "Let me help you with that." She reached out and grabbed a couple of books.   
  
"Thanks." Mamoru's beautiful sapphires gazed down fondly at Usagi, who flushed a little.   
  
The two were too immersed in their own world to notice the scheming crowds behind them. Motoki was busy explaining parts of his plan to his friends. Kunzite and Nephrite were a bit hesitant to carry out their role, but after some persuasion on Motoki's part, they agreed.   
  
Motoki then turned towards Usagi and Mamoru standing by themselves at the edge of their little group. They were conversing happily and Mamoru was making Usagi laugh.   
  
"Mamoru! Usagi! Come over here!" Motoki beckoned them closer.   
  
When Mamoru and Usagi had reached his side, Motoki gestured to the rest of the group. Immediately Kunzite and Nephrite led the crowd of people to completely surround Usagi and Mamoru. Mamoru and Usagi looked around bewildered, while Motoki had a smug look on his face.   
  
"Motoki, what's going on? Why are these people all around us?" Usagi questioned while she fidgeted, uncomfortable with fifty pairs of eyes gazing intently at her.   
  
"I need to get some things cleared up. Nobody leaves until it is cleared ," Motoki replied casually, his eyes on Mamoru.   
  
"What's this about? Motoki, tell me!" Usagi demanded.   
  
"You, be quiet!" Motoki snapped at her, his eyes never leaving Mamoru's. Sparks flew from his eyes.   
  
"So Mamoru, do you like Usagi?" Motoki asked viciously. Mamoru flushed a light pink.   
  
"Motoki! What the h." Usagi was cut off by a silencing glance from her boyfriend.   
  
"Well.I.um.do.uh. like.Usagi.kinda," Mamoru stammered, his blues concentrating at the ground.   
  
"Do you like hanging out with her?" Motoki continued.   
  
"Yes," Mamoru replied shyly.   
  
Usagi was watching the _expression on Motoki's face and the careful words he said. She could tell something bad was going to happen. Worst yet, something bad was going to happen to Mamoru.   
  
"Do you know she's my GIRLFRIEND?" Motoki hissed, putting extra effort into shooting daggers with his eyes.   
  
"I...I.know." Mamoru replied quietly.   
  
"Then you shouldn't be flirting with her." Motoki jeered. "Face it pal, you have no chance with her."   
  
"Motoki, that's enough." Usagi told him softly, fearing what he might do to her.   
  
"Sticking up for him aren't you?" Motoki answered. "You know, Usagi, I think you have to make it clear to him. You should tell him how you feel about him."   
  
"I like Mamoru as a friend!" Usagi declared more to Motoki than Mamoru, finally catching on to what Motoki is thinking.   
  
"Not what you feel about him as a friend. He has a crush on you, tell him to screw off."   
  
"But." She protested.   
  
"No buts. You have to remember that I'm your boyfriend. Aren't you happy with your popularity? Being my girlfriend has given it quite a boost. You can hang out with the most popular, coolest people in school. But, if you become his," Motoki jerked his chin towards Mamoru standing nervously behind him. "girlfriend."   
  
The battle was raging in Usagi's head. 'Motoki's implying that if I stay as Mamoru's friend, I'll lose my boyfriend and my popularity. I'll lose everything I worked so hard to get. I'll be a nerd, an outcast again. I don't want that! I want to stay popular, stay as Motoki's girlfriend. I want everyone to talk to me, to like me. I like being popular. On the other hand, I'll hurt Mamoru deeply. He's a really great friend. I don't want to hurt him.'   
  
"You better make sure Mamoru understands what position he's in. Leave no room for doubt," Motoki pushed.   
  
'Who should I choose? Popularity and Motoki or Mamoru?'   
  
Usagi took a deep breath. In her heart, she knew the degree of pain she was going to inflict on Mamoru. Her eyes filled as the pain in her chest grew.   
  
"Listen Mamoru," Usagi said, her voice breaking. 'I got to do this if I want to keep what I have now!' Usagi yelled mentally.   
  
"I don't know how you feel about me, a crush, fantasies, I don't know. I want to tell you that I don't have ANY feelings for you. In fact, what I feel for you is pity. You're the school nerd, the bookworm, someone everyone hates. I'm doing some charity work when I hang out with you," Usagi said strongly, ignoring the little voice in her heart that begged her to stop.   
  
She watched as Mamoru's face turned into a mask of hurt, as if someone had just hit him across the face with a baseball bat. His mind was blank, not quite recovering from the shock of her words.   
  
"Face it. Look at you! You're the best definition of the word H-I-D-E-O-U- S. You're just plain ugly. You wear the same clothes everyday, the same ugly green jacket, brown khakis and black shirt. Come on! Buy some new clothes; those look like my grandfather's clothes. You're black-rimmed reading glasses make you look like a frog. Of course your face doesn't help either. You're a disgrace to the male species. And to top it all off, you're an orphan," Usagi continued, her tears clouding her eyes.   
  
She didn't mean any of the words she said. Her heart contracted painfully in her chest. She watched as Mamoru's beautiful sapphire eyes clouded with deep hurt. The muscles in his throat shifted visibly as Mamoru swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbling up and down. She had indeed wounded him immensely.   
  
"So then, why would a guy like you ever DREAM of dating a girl like me. You are nothing but an ugly looking nerd. You will never be able to match me. I would never like you. Screw off and please be more self-conscious in the future," Usagi finished. Everyone was watching silently at the scene before them. Motoki grinned evilly.   
  
Mamoru's eyes had turned into a dark blue that was almost black. One lone tear slid down the side of his cheek and fell on his hand. Usagi felt her heart break.   
  
"Okay. That's all you had to say. Sorry for bothering you. Bye Usagi," Mamoru said quietly, keeping eye contact with her. He lowered his head and his hair fell down to cover his eyes completely. Mamoru slowly walked towards Usagi, she looked worriedly at him. With trembling hands, he reached out to take his books from Usagi's arms. Then without a word, he turned around and walked out of the circle of people. His broad shoulders slumped forward and he dragged his legs as he walked.   
  
Usagi watched his depressed figure until he disappeared down the street. Her eyes filled up.   
  
"Well done Usagi!" Motoki commented cheerfully and put his arm around her shoulders. "That was quite something huh?"   
  
This was all a set-up. Motoki purposely lured me here to hurt Mamoru. Usagi thought.   
  
Someone, maybe Kunzite, let out a forced laugh. Up until know, the crowd was silent. Everyone started talking to get rid of the awkward silence and not to upset Motoki.   
  
"So Usagi, lets go get your slurpee now," Motoki suggested.   
  
"I don't want to get a slurpee anymore, Motoki," Usagi whispered, avoiding Motoki's gaze so that he wouldn't see her tears. "I feel sick. I think I'll go home." Usagi gently lifted Motoki's arm from her shoulders and bolted across the schoolyard with her bag clenched hard in her hands. She wanted to run away from the disgust she felt; disgust at herself and the overwhelming guilt.   
  
Mamoru pelted down the street, dashing the tears from his eyes. His textbooks were weighing him down. His heart felt like it died inside his chest. Perhaps it had. The words Usagi said nearly killed him. It was different when other people said it. Of course it'd hurt a bit, but he really didn't care that much. When Usagi said it, it drove a spear into his heart. He never thought she would ever say something like that. He thought she liked him for who he was. He thought she was different from everyone else, but her words said differently.   
  
'Why Usagi? Why did you say those words? Why did you have to hurt me? I thought. I thought you loved me. I never knew I was so bad as a person, I never knew it embarrassed you when you're with me. I never knew it was so detestable to hang out with me.' Mamoru cried within.   
  
'Then again, why do I even bother to hope someone would look at me differently. I am ugly. I am a hopeless romantic. I don't have twenty sets of new clothes. I'm not drop dead gorgeous. I'm a pathetic nerd; a pitiable guy that dwells in books. I have no life. It's [no] wonder that no one likes me. I'm not good enough. I'm too hideous.'   
  
Mamoru caught sight of his reflection in a store window.   
  
'Usagi is right. I do look monstrous in these clothes. And my face is just plain ugly. I'll never be good enough for her. I'll never be good enough for anybody. I'll always be alone and an outcast. I should've never hoped that I could be Usagi's friend. Motoki is right. I don't deserve her. I wish I could be handsome. I wish I could afford new clothes. I wish I could popular. I wish Usagi would like me. I lost her. I lost the chance to be loved. I will never be loved.' Mamoru thought despairingly as he gazed loathingly at his reflection, tears falling from his eyes.   
  
~*~   
  
It was dark. The curtains were shut, no moonlight or streetlight filtering into her small room. The door was closed and locked. Usagi was suffocating, suffocating in a sea of guilt and self-disgust.   
  
Usagi wrapped herself in her quilt and sheets, curled into a ball in her bed. She was sick to her stomach and her forehead was burning.   
  
She hated herself for what she had said to Mamoru. She had knowingly wounded Mamoru to the core with her cutting words. Each sentence, each word and the tone of her voice had stabbed him. Selfishly, she chose to hurt him rather than risk her popularity and relationship with Motoki. She had known it was wrong and cruel, but she did it anyway.   
  
'Mamoru never hurt me. Mamoru never did anything bad to me. He was a wonderful friend and in fact, he had always been there for me. And I, I was ungrateful, a true bitch. I made him feel worst than dirt. I called him all the names in the book. I knew that being an orphan was his weak spot and I aimed right at it. I'm horrible; I should've never said those words to him. He is my best friend. Not anymore.' Usagi thought bitterly.   
  
There was a knock at the door.   
  
"Usagi dear, are you okay?" Ikuko asked worriedly from the door.   
  
"I'm fine Mama," Usagi replied.   
  
"Okay, you should go to sleep soon."   
  
After hearing her retreating footsteps, Usagi sobbed into her pillow again. She could picture vividly Mamoru's hurt eyes, his shoulders slumped forward, the lone tear, and his words, 'Sorry for bothering you. Bye Usagi.'.   
  
'I hurt him badly. I hope he won't do anything to hurt himself. Will he ever smile again? Would he forgive me? I wouldn't even forgive myself. If someone said that to me, I'd hate him or her forever. Mamoru would hate me forever.'   
  
The thought of Mamoru hating her was too great for her. Usagi broke down in a fresh wave of tears.   
  
'Oh, who would I talk to when I'm troubled. Oh what have I done? I hate myself.'   
  
Usagi remembered all the good times she had with Mamoru. Looking at bugs in the lake, going to the movies and hanging out at his tiny apartment. She felt the most carefree, comfortable, and happy with Mamoru.   
  
'Will I ever be able to do those things with Mamoru again? Who would make me laugh now?'   
  
Usagi fell asleep exhausted from crying all her tears.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
EI: How's this chappie? Reviews please!   
  
To Timeless Enigma: Nobody is going to die in this fic. 


	4. Chapter 4

August 9, 2003  
  
Profess  
  
By Evil Illusions  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Alternate Universe  
  
Profess © Evil Illusions 2003  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon now and never will.  
  
Credits: Thank-you to Lillian and Kumie for editing.  
  
Profess~ Chapter 4  
  
~Friday May 22, 4:35 pm~  
  
Last night was a disaster. Usagi couldn't sleep a wink. All night she tossed and turned in her bed. Her scant hours of sleep were plagued by hideous nightmares, and Usagi's pillow was constantly soaked with her tears.  
  
Usagi sat up on her bed. The drapes were drawn shut, only a little light filtered through the window, making the room very dim. Usagi's hair was messy and uncombed. Usagi had taken the day off from school. She felt horrible about herself and the pain she had inflicted upon her best friend, Mamoru. She couldn't go face the deep hurt in Mamoru's eyes. She couldn't face the monster Motoki was. Not yet.  
  
"Oh my! I forgot I had a date with Motoki today! I don't want to see him yet, but then he'll be mad at me! All my hard work and what I did yesterday would all be in vain. No. I'm going to go," Usagi muttered to herself.  
  
She clambered out of bed and sat in front of the dresser. Usagi looked into the mirror and was shocked by what she saw. Her golden hair lost all its usual shine, her cheeks were hollow, and there were dark bags under her dull blue eyes. She appeared unbelievably pale. She looked horrible.  
  
Usagi took a long shower, put on tons of makeup to cover her blemishes, and her favorite white sundress. When she was somewhat satisfied with her appearance, she left the house. She didn't miss the worried looks etched on her family's face. Even Sammy looked concerned.  
  
'I don't look that bad do I?' Usagi asked mentally.  
  
She crossed the street to the bus stop and rode the bus a few blocks before she got off again. In front of her was a shabby, old, fifteen-story apartment building -- Mamoru's home. She knew where Mamoru lived by heart. In fact, she used to visit it quite often.  
  
*~* Flash *~*  
  
Usagi rang the doorbell and waited patiently in front of the old, worn door. It was just after school and she was still in her school uniform. Suddenly, she heard a huge crash and then a muffled shout behind the door. She smiled. The door flung open to reveal a rather disheveled looking Mamoru.  
  
"Hello Usagi! Come in!" Mamoru invited her. Usagi nodded, removed her shoes and darted into the tiny but cozy apartment. Meanwhile, Mamoru was rubbing his shin when he thought Usagi wasn't looking.  
  
"Are you okay Mamoru? How's your shin?" Usagi asked with a giggle.  
  
"I-I'm fine," Mamoru muttered. Usagi grinned and moved the stool, kicked askew, back into its rightful place.  
  
Usagi plopped down onto a hard chair and settled her bag on the small table. She took out a thick blue binder and a pen. Then she turned her head to gaze at Mamoru, who was bustling around the room, trying to fix things up.  
  
"Mamoru, you don't have to do that. You know I don't mind. Plus, your apartment is very clean," Usagi assured him. "Mamoru, can you help me on this chemistry stuff? I don't really get it."  
  
"Sure thing," Mamoru replied. He dragged a chair beside Usagi and sat down next to her.  
  
"Okay, I don't know how to name ionic compounds." Usagi sighed.   
  
"Well, its quite simple. Think of a compound as a balance. When you name them, you just have to make sure both sides are equal," Mamoru explained while drawing a little diagram on the page. Usagi nodded, at last, understanding the concept a little.  
  
"So if this side has two molecules, then the other side has to have two molecules too. So when they're balanced, you did it right," Mamoru continued. "Now you try this one."  
  
Usagi finished the question and glanced at Mamoru. He nodded.  
  
"I get it now. Thank-you my wonderful tutor!" Usagi said happily.  
  
"It was nothing really," Mamoru murmured and blushed.  
  
"Why don't we watch a movie then?" Usagi suggested. Seeing a puzzled look on Mamoru's handsome face, she fished out something from her bag. It was a copy of 'The Matrix', a movie Mamoru wanted to watch for quite some time now.  
  
She popped the tape in and curled up beside Mamoru on the couch.  
  
*~* End Flash *~*  
  
Usagi sighed and trudged up the front steps to the entrance. Just before pushing the door, she stopped.  
  
'What I did to Mamoru yesterday was really unacceptable. I was a really snobby, shallow, mean bitch. I wish I didn't say those things. I wish I didn't hurt Mamoru so badly, but I had no choice. Sometimes popularity is so tiresome and gets me into so many bad situations. What would Mamoru think of me now? He considered me his friend. He probably hates me now. He told me everything and treats me well. I wish I could do the same for him. Oh I miss him!' Usagi thought.  
  
She turned around, hung her head low, and slumped away from the building. 'I'm too embarrassed to see Mamoru. I can't bear to see his face again. It's better if he doesn't see me.'  
  
Usagi walked to the little café, passing a few blocks with little shops. Usagi inhaled the cool air and tried to get her emotions under control. She was in no mood to gaze at the colorful window displays and the new, fabulous merchandise. She did, however, notice the loving couples walking hand in hand, talking in low whispers.  
  
'They look like they're deep in love. I wish Motoki and I we like that too. He hardly treats me like his girlfriend.' Usagi thought sadly, gazing at the lovers longingly.  
  
Usagi pushed open the little café's door; the tiny wind chime rang sweetly. Motoki had promised her a date here on Monday. She sat herself down in the corner booth. She ordered a medium coffee and resumed gazing out the door at the passersby. She met Mamoru outside this same café two weeks ago. Just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes.  
  
The blonde glanced at her watch. It was already 5:15PM; thirty minutes pass the time Motoki was supposed to meet her. Usagi continued to sip her coffee and admire the couples out on the street. She got fed up fifteen minutes later; Motoki either forgot about the date or he's somewhere with his friends.  
  
Usagi still felt incredibly down. She wandered the streets, gazing at the people and the shops. She strolled into Mamoru's favorite bookstore. She walked down the aisles and caught sight of the same book Mamoru had with him when they visited the lake. It was an encyclopedia of aquatic life. Without a second thought, Usagi bought it.  
  
Swinging the bag in her hand, Usagi decided to go to the movies. There was a comedy she wanted to watch; maybe it'll cheer her up. Actually, she was hoping she'd run into Motoki. Scanning the movie posters posted on the outside wall, Usagi's eyes randomly wandered to the park across the street. She caught sight of a young man with golden yellow hair and sitting beside him on the bench was a redhead.  
  
'Who the hell is he with? So this is why he didn't show up!' Usagi accused silently.   
  
She crossed the street and quickly crept closer to Motoki. She slipped into the shadow of the bushes behind Motoki's bench. She hastily slapped her hand over her mouth to prevent the gasp of surprise from escaping. The redhead was Beryl Naga, the most popular girl in school. Usagi was curled behind the bush, peering through the green leaves at them.  
  
"Motoki, you're late!" Beryl whined, twining a finger in her red hair.  
  
"Sorry my dear, I had soccer practice," Motoki apologized. "How about I make it up to you?"  
  
Usagi's eyes widened as Motoki took Beryl's head in his hands, swooped down and kissed her full on the lips. There were several minutes of Beryl moaning softly and kissing sounds as their lips remained glued together. Usagi had a sudden urge to physically pull them apart, but she remained at her post.  
  
At long last they parted. Beryl looked flustered and Motoki was mumbling something under his breath.  
  
"That was wonderful Motoki, we should do it more often," Beryl cooed while curling an arm around his. Motoki nodded, smiling mischievously. Usagi was trying very hard to keep her hands from strangling Motoki, when he drooped an arm over Beryl's shoulder and pulled her closer. Beryl sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"So Motoki, I heard there was this big scene after school yesterday. Too bad I had cheerleading practice. Tell me about it."  
  
Motoki chuckled, immensely pleased with himself. His hands found their way into Beryl's orange-red locks.  
  
"Well, I'm quite proud of what happened yesterday. I staged it all on my own." Motoki tapped his chest lightly with his free hand.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Usagi's getting mighty friendly with Mamoru. You, know, that kid in my class. The bookworm, the geek?"  
  
"Ah huh and then?" Beryl would give anything for a nice juicy bit of gossip.  
  
Usagi was seething behind the bush. Firstly, Motoki was CHEATING on her. Second, he was talking behind Mamoru's back, calling him all those nasty names. Mamoru regarded Motoki as a true friend.  
  
"So I gathered the both of them in front of my friends and the people who wanted to watch. Here's the good part." Motoki paused dramatically. "I made Usagi tell Mamoru off. She called him a whole bunch of names and told him he was ugly to his face. You should've seen how fast Mamoru ran." He snickered.  
  
Usagi thought Motoki was right in a way. Here she was, getting mad at Motoki when he called Mamoru a few names. Just yesterday, she herself had launched into a full-blown attack at Mamoru's self-esteem. She really shouldn't talk at all.  
  
"That's great! Speaking of Usagi, I thought you said you had a date with her today?" Beryl asked.  
  
"I did, but she's too busy crying over what she did to Mamoru." Motoki laughed mockingly again.  
  
"I see," Beryl replied as she threw both arms around Motoki's neck and kissed him again.  
  
When they parted, Beryl resumed questioning Motoki.  
  
"Hmm. Motoki, what do you see in Usagi? Who's prettier, me or her?" Beryl drawled.  
  
"Of course it's you my darling. You're much more prettier than she is," Motoki replied in a honeyed voice.  
  
"Tell me how?"  
  
"You have gorgeous, red hair that shines in the light. Everything is perfect about you. You have a pair of captivating eyes and a luscious mouth. You have a stunning, curvy, womanly figure. You're everything a man would want. And plus, you're an expert at kissing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really. Usagi is too girlish. She whines and cries over the smallest thing. She's really annoying, following me around everywhere. She has ugly limp hair and she does not know how to take care of her face. It's ugly to begin with and it's even uglier without care. She is basically flat and she is a horrible, the most horrible girlfriend on earth. She doesn't compare to you at all Beryl. How can a clump of dirt compare to a gorgeous rose like you?" Motoki stroked Beryl's cheek.  
  
"Oh Motoki, you and your words can charm anything," Beryl giggled.  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi was silently crying. She never knew she was so ugly, or so flat, or so bad a girlfriend. Motoki was right, she didn't know how to do skin care or do her hair perfectly. She rarely put on make-up, and her hairstyle hadn't changed in a million years.  
  
"I'm not 'charming' you. Everything I've said is the truth."   
  
"If what you're saying is the truth, then why did you fall for her in the first place?" Beryl questioned again, still slightly suspicious.  
  
"In the beginning, Usagi was a nerdy girl. She wasn't a complete outcast, but she wasn't popular either. I admit, at first I did find her attractive with those big blue eyes. Now she's getting so boring and attached to me. All our dates are a complete waste of time and plus, she's starting to humiliate me," Motoki explained.  
  
At this point, Usagi had enough of this trash talk about her. A loud peal of thunder boomed, almost as if it wanted to emphasize Usagi's anger. She jumped from her hiding place behind the bush and smacked Motoki hard on the head. That got his attention right away. He cursed and turned around, only to fall off the bench when he saw her face.  
  
Usagi jumped lightly over the small hedge and faced them both. Beryl was looking a little stunned.  
  
"So Motoki, having a little chat with Ms. Slut here about me huh?" Usagi asked quietly, a deadly cheerful smile on her face. Motoki didn't say anything.  
  
"What's the matter Motoki? Cat got your tongue? You were oh-so-talkative a minute ago, rattling off about my faults. If you have the guts to say it, why not admit it?" Usagi challenged.  
  
"No one dares call me names!" Beryl exclaimed indignantly. A sharp look from Usagi silenced her. Even though Usagi hung out with the popular girls, she still didn't like Beryl very much.  
  
Usagi was indeed looked very threatening when she was angry. Her blue eyes narrowed and glared. Her lips were pursed and her fists were clenched.  
  
That challenge proved to be enough for Motoki.  
  
"Yes, I did say all that, so what?" Motoki spat. "And don't you dare call anyone names!"  
  
"Oh, so Mr. King-of-the-world can call anyone names? I remember you calling Mamoru and I very nasty names!" Usagi retorted, her voice mocking.  
  
"So it all goes back to Mamoru huh? Is that all you think about nowadays? If you like him so much why don't you go follow him around like a dog?"  
  
"Do not call me a dog Furuhata Motoki!" Usagi hissed angrily.  
  
"I don't know why you're so disturbed by what I said. It's the truth. I thought you settled with it a long time ago," Motoki said casually. "I mean, when you look in the mirror, you're bound to see how ugly you are. Really Usagi, did you think you're beautiful? Look at that face, look at that hair and please, look at your chest. You're a laughing stock."  
  
It thundered again; this time little raindrops began to fall. Usagi's tears began to fall too, as Motoki listed a million faults she had. Everything from her physical looks to her personality. Bit by bit, Usagi's confidence and self-esteem deteriorated, and she unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself to shield her from the stinging words. Motoki sensing her discomfort, continued with the slaughter.  
  
"By now, I think you know how much of an ugly freak you are. So it's not a wonder I don't want you as a girlfriend. Look at Beryl. She has wonderful looks, gorgeous hair and a curvy body. You will NEVER be able to compare to that. Plus, she's not a annoying cry baby like you!" Motoki ended his speech with a triumphant smile. Beryl jeered at Usagi.  
  
"I hate you Motoki! You know y-you-you're okay looking, b-but you h-have a hideous personality!" Usagi shouted, her voice quivering.  
  
"Ha, nice try Usagi," Motoki laughed and then grabbed Beryl's arm. "We're leaving now. By the way, this isn't over until I dump you officially at school."  
  
Motoki and Beryl left Usagi standing in the rain as they headed for the movie theatre. Usagi stood watching them go as her tears mixed with the pouring rain. Everywhere people ran for cover but Usagi didn't. She just stood, crying and letting the rain drench her clothes, her hair, hoping it would wake her up from this horrible nightmare.  
  
The rain poured down from the sky; the clouds were crying. The thunder boomed and lightning flashed. Usagi pelted down the street, away from the movie theater and away from those horrible, horrible words. The storm didn't die down, only grew bigger and stronger. It matched Usagi's mood perfectly. She didn't know where she was going; didn't know and didn't care. Her tears blurred her eyes and her lungs choked from her sobs.  
  
'All the things Motoki accused me of are true, all my flaws and faults. I am ugly. I do look hideous and plain. My hair isn't just right and my face is repulsive. I wish I could change my looks too. Why? Why can't I have all the curves Beryl has? What I have instead is a flat chest and an extremely short figure. I cry all the time and annoy a whole bunch of people. I should've known everything was too good to be true. Why would Motoki like me? Why would anyone for that matter?' Usagi asked herself in anguish.  
  
'I don't want to be alone, but it looks like I will be lonely all my life. No one would want me. To top it all off, I've been such a selfish idiot. I've ignored my best friends; ditched them for the popular girls. I let Motoki use me to hurt Mamoru. Mamoru, oh! I said all those nasty things for no reason at all. Now he hates me. I should never have hurt him. The pain in his eyes was unbearable. How am I going to make things like they were? Nobody will comfort me now. No one would listen. No one cares. Where will I go? Who will I talk too now?'   
  
Usagi was weak with emotional shock and physical exhaustion. She slumped down on the ground, huddled in a ball on the sidewalk, while the rain fell around her. She buried her damp face in her hands and wept again.   
  
~*~  
  
Mamoru opened his tattered blue umbrella as he stepped into the pouring rain. He had just purchased a quick frozen dinner from the grocery store across from his apartment. He was in no mood tonight to cook. He didn't see his blonde angel today at school. His mood matched the weather. Her words and put-downs yesterday left a big wound in his heart, but nonetheless he still wanted to see her. Seeing her smile brightened up his mood. He thought that maybe she was hiding from him; maybe she hated to see him that much. This thought made Mamoru even more depressed.  
  
He walked to the intersection and while he waited for the light to turn, he saw something. Across the street, to the left was a girl. She was wearing a white, but slightly dirtied sundress. She looked so familiar. She was drenched with rain and yet did not seem to notice. She did not have an umbrella and streaming from her head were two long golden pigtails. He gasped when she sat down hard on the curb and buried her face in her hands.  
  
Mamoru raced across the street to where the girl was, even though a nasty voice in his head kept on reminding him what she did yesterday.  
  
Usagi felt the rain fall on her and run down her arms and legs. The cold feeling gave her a reminder of reality and what Motoki was really like. Then, the rain stopped plummeting on her, the water stopped dripping, yet she could still hear the distinct sounds of water on the sidewalk. She looked up from her hands, and saw from the shadow that someone was holding an umbrella over her. Before she had time to think who it was, the person bent down.  
  
A mass of ebony hair, a pair of worried sapphire eyes, and a very beautiful, concerned face came into view.  
  
"Mamoru?" Usagi squeaked, her voice rusty from crying. 


	5. Chapter 5

August 18, 2003  
  
Profess  
  
By Evil Illusions  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Alternate Universe  
  
Profess © Evil Illusions 2003  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon now and never will.  
  
Credits: Many thanks to Lillian and Kumie, my wonderful editors! Arigato!  
  
Profess~ Chapter 5  
  
~Friday May 22, 7:45 pm~  
  
One look at her face left Mamoru heartbroken and shocked. She looked like she'd lost fifty pounds overnight, leaving her face hollow and pale. Her eyes were red and swollen, tears still leaking out of the corners. Her golden hair was drenched and limp. She looked so dispirited and torn. His heart thudded painfully in his chest. What had happened to his angel?  
  
"Usagi!" Mamoru exclaimed. "Usagi, what happened?" He noticed her shivering, wrapping her arms tighter around her knees. Without thinking, he took his free hand and covered her small, icy ones.  
  
"Mamoru, I'm so glad to see you. I." Usagi eyes brightened a hue. Then as quickly as her small smile came, it diminished. She looked down, murmured something, shook her head and retracted her hands from under his. A fresh wave of tears fell as she got up.  
  
"I'm sorry Mamoru. I'm so sorry," Usagi choked. "I was a cruel, nasty, witch yesterday. I should- should have never said those things. You're st- still treating me so nicely. I don't deserve it, truly I don't. I feel horrible. I'm ashamed of myself. I should go." More teardrops fell and she ducked under the umbrella and started to walk away.  
  
Mamoru was stunned by her words. His mind was not functioning at normal speed; it was not working at all. He didn't know what to say. All he knew was that he wanted her to stay, that he had already forgiven her yesterday night. Instinctively, he reached out and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't go," he whispered. Usagi turned hesitantly to look at him again.  
  
"Don't you hate me for what I've done? I hurt you deeply. Shouldn't you be happy that I'm hurt? Don't you wish you'd never see me ever again?" Usagi asked in a low, trembling voice, fearing the answer she might get.  
  
"No. I could never hate you," Mamoru replied simply, his deep blue eyes sparkled with sincerity.  
  
"Maybe you can't, but I hate myself."  
  
"Don't. Let all that happened wash away in the rain. I have forgiven you and I want to know what happened to you."  
  
"Oh Mamoru!" Usagi cried. She leaped, threw both arms around Mamoru's neck and buried her face in his strong, broad shoulder. Startled, Mamoru patted her back awkwardly and let his arm circle her lightly.  
  
"It's okay," he murmured softly in her hair.  
  
"I'm so happy you forgave me. I thought you'd never talk to me again. I never meant ANY of those words I said. They were all lies. I don't think you're ugly, I don't think you're a nerd, and I love being with you," Usagi explained, her eyes wide with honesty.  
  
"I know. I know you would never say those things if Motoki hadn't forced you to," Mamoru replied.  
  
"Please, d-don't say his name," Usagi pleaded, followed by a shudder.  
  
"Lets go back to my place."  
  
Huddled together under the blue umbrella with Mamoru holding her bag, the pair headed towards Mamoru's apartment. Mamoru supported his slight, shivering Usagi and led her towards the apartment.  
  
After offering one of his smaller t-shirts and a pair of shorts, Mamoru left Usagi in the washroom to change into the dry clothes. He entered his small kitchen to fix them a warm drink.  
  
When he walked into the living room a few minutes later, he found Usagi curled on his lumpy couch embracing one of his worn out cushions. Mamoru couldn't help but notice how cute she looked in his oversized clothes. He set the mugs down on the table and sat down next to her.  
  
"I got you some hot chocolate. It should help you warm up." Mamoru handed her a steaming mug. He watched her fondly as she gulped down the warm drink.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked her quietly.  
  
"I. I . I saw." Usagi faltered. Mamoru stroked her back lightly and told her to speak when she was ready.  
  
"I didn't come to school today because I was afraid you'd be mad at me. I stayed at home and I felt horrible. I remembered I had a date with Motoki at the café and I went to meet him. He wasn't there, so I decided to go to the movies. Then." Usagi stopped. Mamoru placed his hand on her dainty one to reassure her.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I saw Motoki w-with s-someone else," Usagi stuttered and buried her face in her hands.  
  
"HOW DARE HE?" Mamoru shouted furiously, clenching his fists in rage.  
  
"He was with Beryl. He kissed her so many times and then, then t-they started t-to talk about me." Usagi whimpered and wrapped her arms around herself. Mamoru hesitantly folded one arm around her slim shoulders.  
  
"Would you like to tell me what they said?" Mamoru asked gently.  
  
"Motoki said he didn't know why he dated me in the first place. He thinks I'm a big crybaby. Well, I am. I cry and whine and I follow him around everywhere. I am a nuisance! Anyone with a right mind wouldn't want me." Usagi sobbed into Mamoru's shoulder.  
  
"That's not true. I like you." Mamoru told her.  
  
"There's more. He said I'm ugly. My hair is limp and dull. He said I have a horrible face, and that I don't know how to take care of it. And to top in all off, I'm FLAT!" Usagi screamed. "I know it's all true. I am hideous! I don't wear make-up and I have such an ugly hairstyle!"  
  
"Usagi!" Mamoru grabbed Usagi by both shoulders and spun her around to meet his gaze. Staring intently at her watering blues, he continued. "Usagi, listen to me! None of that is true! You are NOT ugly. He just said that to hurt you."  
  
Mamoru couldn't bear looking at Usagi like this. He has never found another girl as beautiful to him as Usagi. She was his angel. He loved her smile, her eyes and her face. And he didn't care if she didn't wear make-up or change her hairstyle. He loved who she is and she's gorgeous to him.  
  
"He compared me to Beryl and I'm plain ugly compared to her," Usagi protested.  
  
"Beryl isn't pretty and even if she was, would you really want to be like her?" Mamoru asked, still clutching her shoulders. "I think you're beautiful!" Mamoru blurted without thinking. Then realizing what he just said, he flushed a bright red.  
  
"You really think so?" Usagi squeaked, eyes looking at the floor.  
  
"Yes. I do," Mamoru replied.  
  
"Thank you for being here for me Mamoru. Thank you for forgiving me. You're the best!" Usagi replied and threw her arms around him and hugged him.  
  
After a while, Usagi's head was still rested on his shoulder and she did not speak. Mamoru gazed down at her and realized that she was asleep. Mamoru smiled fondly at his beautiful angel. He picked her up and deposited her softly onto his squishy, warm bed. He covered her slim form with his blankets. Then he sat down on the side of the bed admiring her slumbering figure. He smiled again and tucked the sheets in closer. Mamoru caressed the few locks of gold from her face and hesitantly bent down and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. Usagi smiled and curled up under the covers that smelled faintly of Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru called the Tsukino house, informing Usagi's parents that Usagi was staying over. Mamoru assured them that he wouldn't harm Usagi in anyway. Ikuko said she believed he wouldn't, but Kenji spent an hour threatening to seriously hurt Mamoru if he touches Usagi. Kenji reluctantly gave permission for Usagi to stay.  
  
~*~  
  
~Saturday May 23, 10:45 am~  
  
Usagi and Mamoru strolled leisurely through the park. The refreshing cool breeze blew through their hair. Usagi had woken up that morning, warm and snug in Mamoru's bed. She couldn't help but smile at the slumbering Mamoru, snoring softly in the armchair beside the bed. His bed was so comfortable and she loved the way she was tucked in.  
  
After breakfast, Mamoru decided to take Usagi for a stroll in the nearby park. He figured the fresh air and the green plants would help lift her from her incredibly down mood. Well, it was understandable. After all, she had just witnessed her boyfriend cheating on her and then calls her ugly. If she were his girlfriend, he would love her more than anything in the world.  
  
Mamoru smiled as he watched Usagi run out in front of him, busy chasing a Monarch butterfly down the cobble stone pathway. Such a beautiful girl like her should always be happy and loved. Her laughter was so contagious and it lit up the whole room. Mamoru did not understand why Motoki would say such horrible things to her. Whenever Mamoru looked at Usagi, he had this overwhelming urge to protect her.  
  
"Mamoru! Earth to Mamoru!" Usagi called as her golden hair swam around her.  
  
"Huh? What?" Mamoru asked, awaking from his thoughts.  
  
"I asked if you're tired, silly." Usagi giggled at his slightly puzzled expression. She plopped down on a wooden bench shaded by a tall Weeping Willow. Usagi patted the space beside her, gesturing to Mamoru. He sat down beside her and his blue gaze scanned her face.  
  
"Usagi, are you feeling better today?" Mamoru asked worriedly.  
  
"I am. That's the tenth time you asked me that." Usagi replied, holding her eyes steady with Mamoru's. She was really happy that Mamoru was so concerned about her.  
  
"I don't know. After what you told me yesterday, I'm not sure if you'll get over it that quickly. I'm really worried about you." Mamoru placed his hand lightly on her shoulder. "You know what Motoki said isn't real right? You're beautiful."  
  
"Thank you Mamoru. Really, for being here for me." Usagi sighed. "I'll tell you the truth. I'm not over what happened yesterday yet. Those words really stuck. And it hurts still."  
  
"I know it does. Just remember you can talk to me, always."  
  
The pair sat quietly on the bench, neither speaking, just enjoying the weather and each other's company. Then after a while, Usagi spoke.  
  
"Mamoru do you want to come to the fountain with me?" Usagi asked, tugging his arm.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The thick green forest gave away to a circular open area in the middle of the park. It was made with concrete with small benches around the circumference. It was an ideal place for the children to play ball. In the middle of the plaza was a towering fountain. A jet of clear water shot into the air from the white marble base.  
  
Usagi ran ahead of Mamoru, darting onto the asphalt pavement and running straight for the fountain. Mamoru laughed and followed the spirited girl. Usagi reached the fountain and submerged an arm in the cool, sparkling water. Mamoru watched when suddenly, her cheery expression turned into one of utter horror. She dashed back to him, clutched his arm and began to steer him back the way they came.  
  
"Hello Usagi. Hello Mamoru," A familiar voice jeered behind them.  
  
Mamoru spun around and looked Motoki in the face. Usagi gave a small whimper and hid behind Mamoru. He shifted protectively in front of her.  
  
"So Usagi, would you like me to continue the conversation I had with you yesterday?" Motoki suggested. Usagi shook her head and grabbed Mamoru's arm for support.  
  
"Stop it Motoki! She just recovered a bit from yesterday. Don't say anything else to hurt her," Mamoru warned.  
  
"Oh, getting all protective are you? Did you make her feel better?" Motoki sneered.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"You both know what I mean. Usagi spent the whole night at your place. Don't look at me like that. One of my friends lives close to you, Mamoru." Motoki paused. "So how was she? As bad as she looks? Bet you knew she was ugly the moment you took off her clothes."  
  
"Shut up!" Mamoru shouted, holding Usagi's hand to comfort her, as she looked on the verge of tears.  
  
Usagi opposed the idea inwardly. She knew Mamoru would NEVER take advantage of her in anyway. He was a real gentleman and would never do anything without her consent. This quality of his was one of the reasons why Usagi liked Mamoru so much.  
  
"But you wouldn't know the difference. No one's stupid enough to sleep with you yet." Motoki tone was harsher. His eyes were dangerously narrow. "Do you know the whole school is laughing at me now? And you are the cause of it."  
  
"I did not do anything. I did not sleep with Usagi."  
  
"They're saying a geek stole my girlfriend right under my nose. A geek slept with my girlfriend before I did. How humiliating is that!" Motoki shouted, spit spraying everywhere.  
  
"She is not you're girlfriend anymore!" Mamoru denied.  
  
"She is until I dump her on Monday!"  
  
"What do you think she is? What makes you think she has to do everything you tell her to do?" Mamoru yelled, heat rising from the depths of his stomach. Mamoru could put up with Motoki if was talking about anyone else, but nobody, nobody talks trash about Usagi!  
  
Mamoru pushed Usagi away from him when he saw Motoki's arm muscles twitch.  
  
"It is none of your business!" Motoki growled and threw a punch right into Mamoru's face.  
  
Usagi stared dumbfounded as the fight between the two men started out full- fledged. Mamoru hit Motoki square in the stomach and took the moment to trip him. Motoki recovered and kicked Mamoru's shin. Punches and kicks were directed at each other. Some were blocked, some were not. The men were grunting and made sounds of pain, but neither stopped attacking. Usagi was frantic as she ran around the two, yelling at the top of her lungs for them to stop fighting. She felt it was all her fault, causing this fight.  
  
Motoki had one black eye, but was otherwise unhurt. Mamoru had a large bruise on his jaw and his shin was bleeding. Motoki's leg found its way in Mamoru's stomach. Mamoru collapsed on the floor, winded. Motoki kicked him and punched him. Mamoru couldn't get away and each blow was fatal.  
  
"Please Motoki don't hurt him! Please!" Usagi pleaded, trying to get to Mamoru, only to be kicked aside by Motoki. This prompted Mamoru to get up.  
  
Mamoru pulled Motoki to the ground and the two began to roll, locked in a tight tangle. Motoki's hands were enclosed around Mamoru's throat. Mamoru gagged. He couldn't breathe. Usagi clawed at their arms, trying frenziedly to stop them. Mamoru kicked Motoki away. The two clambered up again and faced each other, eyes flashing like steel. The fight continued. The men threw blow after blow at each other, but they were weakening. Both were injured. Then, simultaneously, both ran, aimed for each other, trying to kick the other in the groin. When they hit, the force was enough to throw them both into the air. They bounced onto the ground, flesh met rock, a few meters away from each other. Motoki was groaning. Mamoru's face was bleeding.  
  
Usagi cried in terror. Without thinking, her heart led her running to Mamoru's side immediately. Mamoru's face was flat on the ground, scratched and bleeding. He was struggling to get up. His pants were ripped slightly at the hem. Usagi's heart gave a hard squeeze when she saw Mamoru's injuries. She bit her lip to fight back the tears. She placed her hands gingerly on his shoulders.  
  
"Mamoru?" She whispered, tears leaking from her eyes as she silently accused herself for causing his injuries. "Mamoru? Answer me. Are you okay?" Usagi choked on sob.  
  
Carefully, she lifted his face and held it in the crook of her arm. Her fingers ran lightly over his bruised jaw and the cut on his right cheek. His eyes fluttered open and a slight smile graced his lips. Usagi hastily wiped her eyes and gazed into Mamoru's sapphire orbs. She ran her hand across the soft silky strands hiding his forehead. Then she scanned the rest of his head and face for any other major injuries. To Usagi's utmost relief, she found none.  
  
"I'm fine Usagi. Don't cry!" Mamoru told her. "I'm not hurt. Besides, I kinda like the position I'm in right now," Mamoru added timidly.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay!" Usagi exclaimed happily. "Can you stand up?"  
  
"I can."  
  
Usagi smiled and stroked his face again. Usagi had no idea that she was so fond of Mamoru. If something happened to him, Usagi didn't know what she would do. Then she spotted Motoki, leaning heavily on a nearby tree, and with great difficulty, hauled himself up on his feet. He started walking step by painful step towards them. Usagi helped Mamoru get up and then stood defying to meet Motoki.  
  
Motoki trudged up to Usagi. He held himself up straight and smirked.  
  
"So the geek's down, huh?" Motoki sneered. "Now do you see who's stronger? Come Usagi, let's go." Usagi quickly glanced at Mamoru. His deep blue eyes announced his shrouded hurt and a hint of resignation. He was prepared to see her leave, but Usagi wouldn't disappoint him.  
  
"You know what Motoki? You really are a monster!" Usagi spat. "I am NOT coming with you!"  
  
"What? So you're going to stay with this ugly weakling?" Motoki jeered.  
  
In fact Motoki didn't look so hot himself. He was also scratched, bruised and cut up, but Usagi felt no sympathy for him.  
  
"First of all, you shouldn't be talking. Mamoru wasn't the one who had to pull himself up with the help of a tree." Usagi smiled inwardly at the sight of Motoki, wide-mouthed with shock. "It's time for you to shut up!" Usagi hissed and then hit Motoki square on the face, aiming extra hard at the black-blue bruise on his cheek.  
  
Usagi turned to smile affectionately at Mamoru. She reached over, grabbed his arm and slung it across her slender shoulders. Slowly, they walked back towards the forest, ignoring the somewhat surprised and tittering Motoki.  
  
~*~  
  
Mamoru winced when Usagi dabbed at the cut on his right cheek. They had returned to Mamoru's apartment. Usagi had ordered Mamoru to stay at the couch and demanded where his First-Aid kit was. She fixed him a cup of hot tea and got to work on his injuries. Mamoru was pleased and flattered that Usagi chose to stay with him and take care of him.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" Usagi asked concerned, unaware that she was leaning towards Mamoru, her face inches in front of his. Mamoru was obviously dazed by his close proximity to Usagi. He shook his head. Usagi laughed, Mamoru basked in the beautiful sound.  
  
"Just pouting then, Mamoru?" Usagi enjoyed his flushed expression. Mamoru stared at his shoes, while the tips of his ears glowed red. Usagi gazed adoringly at him.  
  
Usagi finished by putting some antiseptic on the cut and patted a band-aid on securely. Next she massaged the bruise on his jaw with a pack of ice. Mamoru closed his eyes and enjoyed the loving way Usagi was caring for him. When he saw her getting down on her knees to clean the cuts on his legs, he protested feverishly.  
  
"No Usagi! You don't have to get down on your knees like that!" Mamoru objected, his hands pulling Usagi up by her elbows.  
  
He saw her lift her lovely face and looked into his eyes with her big sparkling blues. She beamed sweetly and said.  
  
"It's okay Mamoru. I want to do this. It's mostly my fault you're beat up like this."  
  
"No it isn't!" Mamoru objected.  
  
"Just, please, let me do this."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mamoru loved the tender way Usagi treated him. She rolled up his pants, cleaned his cuts and scrapes and put ice packets on his bruises. Mamoru contented himself by looking at her blond head, at the twin odangos and the golden strands flowing elegantly from them.  
  
She tapped his thigh lightly to announce that she was done, causing a pleasant jolt to run up Mamoru's spine. She sat up beside him and took a long gulp out of her tea. They spent a few somewhat awkward minutes just looking at each other.  
  
"So Mamoru, do you feel better now? Does anything hurt?" Usagi asked softly.  
  
"No. I'm fine, thanks for taking care of me." Mamoru replied, eyes staring down at his empty cup. He shot a quick glance shyly at the angel beside him. He sighed and took a big breath.  
  
'I got to tell her my feelings sometime. I can't keep them to myself forever. I really love her and I want her to know that!' Mamoru decided firmly in his mind.  
  
"Um, Usagi?" Mamoru began. He cleared his throat hard. His cheeks and the tops of his ears turned pink. He dared not look at Usagi and instead kept his gaze on the mug.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I've, uh, I've always had, ah, had a crush on you." Mamoru whispered, his voice so soft, barely audible even though the apartment was silent. He cleared his throat again. "I really love you, since the first time we met. And I, um, just want you to know that." Mamoru professed his love. There was a long uncomfortable pause. Mamoru prepared himself for rejection, his eyes watering of their own accord.  
  
"Mamoru, I don't know what to say. Hell, I don't even know what I'm feeling. I need sometime to think about this." Usagi rushed to explain. She put her cup back on the coffee table. "I'll see you later Mamoru!" Mamoru watched with a heavy heart as Usagi dash out the door.  
  
Outside, Usagi was in mental dilemma. 'What do I do? I don't even know which one I love and want to be with. Motoki? After everything he's done am I still in love with him? I know he's really not that bad, he's good- natured at heart. Or Mamoru?' Usagi thought confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Any thoughts? Reviews please! 


	6. Chapter 6

August 31, 2003  
  
Profess By Evil Illusions Rating: PG-13 Genre: Alternate Universe  
  
Profess © Evil Illusions 2003  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon now and never will.  
  
Credits: Arigato Lillian, for being a wonderful editor!  
  
Profess~ Chapter 6  
  
~Sunday May 23, 11:00am~  
  
There was a gentle knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Usagi said softly. The door creaked open slowly and her mother peeked her head in.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"What is it mama?" Usagi pushed her thick hair from her face and sat up from the covers.  
  
Ikuko padded across the room and drew open the pink curtains. She nodded approvingly as the late morning sunlight streamed into the room. She then sat down softly on the bed next to Usagi.  
  
"Usa, tell mama what's happening lately? Tell me what made you stay at home on Friday and cry all day." Ikuko gave Usagi a scrutinizing glance.  
  
"Mama, there's so much stuff to tell you and I want to ask you opinion on something!" Usagi reached over and gave her mother a hug.  
  
With her head in her mother's lap and Ikuko smoothing Usagi's hair, Usagi told her mother about the last few weeks. She talked Motoki growing distant, about their fights, how Mamoru's always there for her, and about hurting Mamoru. Usagi started crying when she told her mother about Motoki betraying her.  
  
"Mama, Mamoru just told me that he loves me. He's had a crush on me for a while. I don't know what I should do." Usagi rubbed her eyes. "Should I pick Mamoru or Motoki?"  
  
"Usagi, I can't tell you who to pick. You have to sort out your own feelings. List each one's qualities and most of all, who treats you the best," Ikuko analyzed.  
  
"Okay mama, sounds like I'd have to do some serious thinking."  
  
"Yes. I want to tell you something first." Ikuko grinned mischievously. "I've heard you call Mamoru's name in your dreams a couple of times. I have yet to hear Motoki's ."  
  
"I haven't!" Usagi cried incredulously.  
  
Ikuko chuckled. "You have. Just to make sure I get this right, Mamoru's that black-haired boy, your best friend?" Ikuko continued when Usagi nodded. "He's a nice boy, very true and sincere. Even you papa likes him and Kenji doesn't like boys your age. That's really something!"  
  
"Mamoru's quite sweet," Usagi mumbled. Ikuko smiled secretly at the loving expression on Usagi's face.  
  
"Well, if you do decide to dump Motoki, I know just what Kenji would say." Ikuko put on a funny face and lowered her voice. "It's about time, never liked the boy!"  
  
Usagi burst into a fit of giggles as Ikuko finished her impression.  
  
~*~  
  
"Usagi, why did you call me out so abruptly? It sounded urgent," Mina asked as she ran up to the other blonde. Usagi had phoned her and asked Mina to meet her at the mall entrance.  
  
"Well, its kinda urgent. It has something to do with my love life," Usagi explained [removed comma] while looking at the floor, embarrassed.  
  
"Oh!" Mina exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me so? I am the..."  
  
"Love expert! I know!" Usagi laughed as the two teens began to stroll through the stores, looking at various items that caught their attention.  
  
"So what's the matter?" Mina asked after they got their drinks and sat down on the stools in [a] small coffee shop located inside the mall.  
  
"You know Motoki?" Usagi asked, taking a sip from her iced cappuccino.  
  
"Yeah, that jerk who blew up in our faces some weeks ago. Of course I know him."  
  
"Well, he's being really mean lately. He ignores me and humiliates me. Its so tiring keeping up to his standards. I'm always on my guard. Doing the stuff he likes, making sure his friends and the popular people like me. It's so stressful." Usagi sighed, and then went on. "I found Motoki cheating on me with Beryl. He told me I was ugly and flat." Usagi whispered the last part.  
  
Mina inhaled and gasped. "How dare he! Dump him right away! Stupid bastard," Mina muttered. "You're beautiful, don't let that get you down."  
  
"That's what Mamoru told me. He also said that he loves me and wants me to know that," Usagi said softly, reminiscing the sweet moment.  
  
"How romantic! So you're wondering who you should pick?" Mina gave audible sigh.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Actually it's all up to you. Who do you feel treats you better? Who do you like more? Who do you feel comfortable around?"  
  
"Okay," Usagi nodded, noticing how similar Mina's words were to her mother's.  
  
"And who do you think about always? I know you always think of Mamoru. You ALWAYS mention him in our conversations," Mina mentioned mischievously.  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes," Mina nodded trying to look serious. "Oh! Make sure the person you choose would make a great friend because friendship is always the foundation for a relationship!" She explained.  
  
"Thanks, love expert!" Usagi laughed. "That really helped."  
  
"No problem. Sorry Usagi, Rei and the others are waiting for me at the temple. Come hang out with us." Mina invited her, then her voice switched to a slightly sad tone. "You never hang out with us anymore."  
  
"I will later. I promise. Right now, I gotta figure out what to do," Usagi agreed.  
  
"Alright then. Good luck." Mina started heading for the mall exit. "If I were you, I'd choose Mamoru, he's a cutie!" Mina giggled and pushed open the glass door.  
  
Usagi laughed and waved good-bye to her friend, secretly agreeing with Mina's comment.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi walked along down the streets. She hardly noticed the people walking by and the little shops. Her head was just about exploding with the numerous thoughts swirling about.  
  
'Mamoru definitely treats me better. If I asked him to, he would do anything for me. He even puts my feelings ahead of his. Whenever I'm sad or in trouble, he's always there for me. Even after I hurt his feelings badly, he's still not mad at me. What more could a girl want? On the other hand, Motoki treats me like crap!' Usagi thought.  
  
'I feel more comfortable around Mamoru, enough to sleep in his bed. I'm always on edge around Motoki, making sure I act the way the popular people act and say the right things.'  
  
The more Usagi considered which guy she thought about more, she blushed. Usagi knew Mamoru was always on her mind. Her mind began to wander. She began to think how sweet and handsome Mamoru was. She thought about his sapphire eyes, gorgeous hair, sexy mouth, and strong body. Usagi turned bright red when she caught herself thinking these thoughts.  
  
Usagi realized that slowly in the years she'd known Mamoru, she had fallen in love with his every action, every detail.  
  
But then, what would change if she dated Mamoru and dumped Motoki? First of all, she would lose all of her popularity. Usagi would fall from being a semi-popular girl to a geek. Nobody from the popular group would talk to her. Some, for example, Motoki's friends and admirers, would probably jump at her throat. All her normal school life would be gone. All her hard earned attention would disappear. Was Mamoru worth it?  
  
At that moment, Usagi decided that he was worth it. Abruptly, Usagi stopped in the middle of the street, threw open her purse and whipped out her cell phone. Quick as lightning, she dialed Mamoru's long-memorized number. Her heated spirit was cooled slightly when nobody picked up the phone on the other end. Usagi redialed and waited a few minutes, still the dull tone rang repeatedly and Mamoru's deep, smooth voice did not answer. After calling a couple more times, Usagi hung her head dejectedly.  
  
Her overactive imagination came up with a gazillion reasons for Mamoru's absence. He was usually at home on Sunday afternoons. Mamoru might be mad at her. Mamoru might be gone because she never said anything after his profession of love. She might've hurt Mamoru's feelings when she left in a hurry. Maybe he thinks she's scared of him. Maybe he's out with another girl.  
  
Tears started to form slowly in Usagi's dim blue eyes as she called yet another time. Never in her entire life, had Usagi wanted someone so badly, wanted to hear Mamoru's voice so badly. Usagi walked slowly on through the busy square, crowded with people.  
  
'Why didn't I say I loved him too yesterday? Now I have no clue where he is,' Usagi thought miserably. She continued scolding herself mentally, all the while staring at the ground and bumping into the occasional person  
  
Then she stopped. She could feel someone's gaze on her and it was coming directly in front of her. Hesitantly she looked up, her heart pounded familiarly. Just a few meters away, though separated by a sea of people, was a man. A man wearing an army green jacket and arms laden with bags of groceries. Usagi stared steadily at him, he stared back at her. Time seemed to have stopped for the two. Then a big palm combed through the mass of tousled ebony hair and Mamoru ripped his sparkling eyes from Usagi's gaze. He turned pink and hurried away.  
  
"Mamoru!" Usagi cried and began to chase after him, keeping his black head in sight. He did not stop.  
  
"Mamoru! Please stop!" Usagi commanded again as she moved closer towards him. "Please stay."  
  
Unable to resist the urge to follow his beloved's command, Mamoru paused. Usagi caught up to him, panting. Mamoru watched with awe as a bright, radiating smile spread across Usagi's features. Boldly, Usagi walked towards the young man, step by step until there were only inches of space between them. Without warning, the blonde flung both slender arms around him and embraced him, groceries and all. She seemed content to rest her face on Mamoru's chest, inhaling his scent of soft soap. She stole a smile when she heard the rapid beatings of his heart. Mamoru was stunned; he pinched himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Oh it was real all right!  
  
Usagi's slim body was warm against his, he felt mushy and warm inside, and he enjoyed it. Timidly, he looked down at the blonde head buried in his chest. Usagi tightened her hold around him. He gasped. It was really kind of awkward, since Usagi's arms surrounded his too, he couldn't really move.  
  
"Usagi?" Mamoru croaked. She lifted her head and stared at him with her captivating blues.  
  
"Mamoru, I didn't think I would see you here. I was so scared when I couldn't reach you on the phone." Usagi let go of Mamoru and got a good look at him. His face resembled a tomato.  
  
"Usagi, are you feeling all right?" Mamoru asked. Usagi giggled.  
  
"Silly Mamoru, of course I am," Usagi reassured him. Then she slipped her arms around him again. This time, they circled his trim waist. This allowed Usagi to fully enclose Mamoru in her embrace. She loved the feelings triggered in her heart when holding Mamoru close. As it turned out, she'd been dreaming of holding him for a long time. She rested her head on the familiar spot on his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I wasn't thinking. I." Mamoru rushed to explain. Usagi silenced him with a finger on his soft lips.  
  
"Mamoru, do you want to know what I think about what you said yesterday?" Usagi murmured in his shirt. Mamoru's arms came around her waist, enveloping her in his warmth, though she could feel the grocery bags he was holding.  
  
"Um-hm."  
  
"Well." Usagi paused, Mamoru's arms tightened in anticipation. "I.um. I love you." Usagi professed. Mamoru gasped.  
  
"Really?" He sputtered.  
  
"Yes, I realized that I've loved you since the first time we met. I love you lots and I want to be with you," Usagi whispered.  
  
Mamoru responded very simply. Transferring his bags to the other arm, he tilted Usagi's chin gently upwards with his right hand. Then cupping her petal-soft cheek, he bent down and placed his lips softly on hers. They kissed, tender and sweet. Usagi was lost in the swarm of emotions and Mamoru's gentle affection and passion. They parted, each sighing and basking in the love they had for each other.  
  
The crowd around them cheered wildly.  
  
"Way to go!" Someone yelled.  
  
The young couple gazed around them wide-eyed and astonished. They were totally unaware of the crowd of smiling people gathered around them. Both of their faces glowed red. Usagi stared down at her toes, happy but a little embarrassed. She took the grocery bags from Mamoru's left hand. She slipped her petite hand inside Mamoru's. He clasped her hand tight and the warmth spread all the way up her arm.  
  
Fingers entwined, the beaming couple made their way through the crowd.  
  
~*~  
  
~Monday May 24, 8:30 AM~  
  
It was a chilly morning but Usagi was quite warm. Apart from the heavy jacket she was wearing, Mamoru also had his arm wrapped securely around her shoulders. He had arrived early that morning in front of her house. When Usagi exited the house, Mamoru insisted on carrying her school bag for her. Hand in hand, they strolled leisurely to school.  
  
Mamoru still couldn't quite register in his mind that Usagi, his unattainable angel, was now leaning softly on his shoulder. Usagi smiled secretly. Her Mamoru was so adorable, still flushing a light pink after the quick kiss she gave him. Usagi pulled Mamoru's arm down from her shoulders and slipped her hand in his.  
  
"Oh Mamoru, you're so sweet. Nobody has ever walked me to school before." Usagi sighed.  
  
"If you like, I can walk you to and from school everyday!" Mamoru announced importantly.  
  
Usagi giggled and squeezed his hand lightly in hers.  
  
"You are so cute," Usagi whispered and reached up to give him a peck on his cheek. Mamoru murmured agreement quietly and offered the other cheek for a kiss.  
  
Much in love, the happy couple wandered into the schoolyard, obviously oblivious of the people around them.  
  
"Good morning Usagi," Someone said as he stepped in front of Usagi.  
  
Usagi broke off from the heart-warming conversation she was having with Mamoru about their relationship. Usagi grasped Mamoru's hand more tightly and moved closer to him, drawing strength from his presence.  
  
"Good morning to you too Motoki," Usagi replied, her voice even and indifferent. Motoki and a large group of his friends were visibly blocking the entire path up to the school entrance.  
  
"Usagi, I need to talk to you," Motoki informed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What do you think? 


	7. Chapter 7

December 3, 2003  
  
Profess By Evil Illusions Rating: PG-13 Genre: Alternate Universe  
  
Profess © Evil Illusions 2003  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon now and never will.  
  
AN: Wow. It's been a while since I updated. I'm so sorry; I've been caught up in schoolwork and all. Well, I hope this chapter's worth the wait. ^^  
  
Warning: Minor language  
  
Thanks to: Lillian, Lavender and Kumie for editing! Arigato!  
  
Profess~ Chapter 7  
  
~Monday May 24, 8:30 AM~  
  
Motoki and a large group of his friends were visibly blocking the entire path up to the school entrance.  
  
"Usagi, I need to talk to you," Motoki informed her.  
  
Usagi grew stiff and rigid; Mamoru sensed the tension and squeezed her hand reassuringly. By the looks of it, the situation was steadily growing worse. Motoki had cornered the couple on purpose. Usagi and Mamoru weren't going to escape without hearing what Motoki had to say first. He didn't look too pleased.  
  
Silently, Motoki advanced a step, bringing him within a meter's distance of the couple. Usagi felt threatened, took a step backwards and stumbled on a piece of garbage lying on the cement. Mamoru instinctively reached out and steadied her, leaving his arm protectively around her shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here," Mamoru whispered in Usagi's ear.  
  
Taking Mamoru by the arm, Usagi turned around, hoping to escape the intimidating crowd that prevented them from moving towards the school. A few beefy guys, whom Usagi recognized from the football team, were already moving to fill in the empty space.  
  
Desperately, she dashed to the shrinking opening in the circle of people. There wasn't an opening anymore, they were trapped like mice by a hungry cat.  
  
Usagi whipped around to face Motoki, who was enjoying the situation immensely.  
  
"What do you want?" Usagi growled.  
  
"I want to talk," Motoki replied simply, smiling wickedly.  
  
"Then hurry up and spit it out. We need to get to class," Usagi answered saucily.  
  
"First of all, what's up with this?" Motoki interrogated, his voice dangerously low. He gestured to the couple's intertwined hands. "What is that suppose to mean?" He said with a jerk of his head.  
  
"Motoki, listen to me. I don't want this to get..." Mamoru began.  
  
"Shut up! I am talking to Usagi, not you!" Motoki rudely cut him off.  
  
"Motoki, this business only concerns me, you, and Mamoru. Why do you have to talk about this in front of all these people?" Usagi waved her arm, indicating the circle of onlookers. "Why do you always have to drag your lackeys around to do your dirty work?"  
  
"Is that an insult I hear, bitch?"  
  
"Watch your mouth! Don't you dare insult her," Mamoru fumed angrily, clutching Usagi's hand tightly.  
  
"And who's gonna stop me?" Motoki jeered, urging Mamoru on.  
  
"Mamoru, don't." Usagi placed her hand on his shoulder. Turning to Motoki, she said, "Let's get this over with."  
  
"You haven't answered my question yet," Motoki drawled.  
  
"Yes, Mamoru and I are going out," she replied. She held their clasped hands up to emphasize the point.  
  
"What? When did we break up? I have not dumped you yet so you are still my girlfriend!" Motoki exploded in her face.  
  
"You're so obnoxious! You've always thought that you're the king of everything. Since when did I have to obey your every word Motoki? I am not your dog!"  
  
"You acted exactly like one ever since we started going out!" Motoki spat. "Until you started getting all close with that loser!"  
  
"Leave Mamoru out of this!" Usagi cried.  
  
"Usagi, I..." Mamoru began again.  
  
"He's a chicken, a pile of shit. How can he ever compare to me!?" Motoki asked incredulously.  
  
"He's nice to me and he treats me like a person! When have you ever treated me like a person before? Hell, you don't even respect your friends!"  
  
Motoki looked around at the crowd. Most of his 'friends' averted their gaze; only a few faint, scattered voices contradicted Usagi's comment.  
  
"So what? I am the popular one, am I not? And plus, you have no reason to cheat on me!" Motoki challenged the blond.  
  
"Oh? So I'm cheating now? If I remember correctly, you were the one cheating on me!"  
  
"I've always been loyal!"  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Motoki. Loyal, my ass!" Usagi laughed harshly. "If I remember correctly, you and Beryl were glued together on Saturday. You two looked like you were joined by the lips, damn it! You were the one cheating. I'm not blind Motoki, all through the time we were dating, you've flirted and went out with other girls behind my back. If it's anyone's fault, it's yours!" Usagi accused, her eyes glistening with tears from past pains.  
  
"It's not my fault that you're a crybaby, and not to mention, hideous! You're not a good girlfriend at all!" Motoki laughed.  
  
"Well, then you should have no objections to my leaving. You should be happy I'm going," Usagi stated.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING!" Motoki grabbed Usagi's wrist harshly.  
  
"Hands off of her!" Mamoru warned and flung Motoki's arm away.  
  
"You are staying with me!"  
  
"What for? Someone to tease and laugh at when things get boring? Why did you go out with me in the first place? Is it fun to mess around with my feelings? Is it amusing to raise me up sky-high with your sweet words and then slam me face down back on the to Earth again? Do you find it fun? What is wrong with you? You're a sick pervert, Furuhata Motoki!" Usagi screamed as her tears overflowed.  
  
Instinctively, Mamoru pulled his angel closer, trying to wipe away her angry tears. Having stayed quiet throughout this heated conversation, Mamoru turned to Motoki.  
  
"If you make her cry once more or utter any more insults, I will kick your ass." Mamoru warned, his voice suddenly menacing. Then he punched Motoki square on the jaw. Motoki in turn hit his stomach. Before the fight could go on any further, Usagi stopped them.  
  
"You know Motoki, I have feelings too. I am a person. It is not fun to listen to someone yell at you and point out all your faults, especially when that person is your boyfriend!" Usagi told him sadly. "I've had enough of this crap, Motoki! I hate you and I DO NOT want to be your girlfriend anymore!" With that, Usagi delivered a hard blow to Motoki's face.  
  
Motoki looked stunned. Usagi turned to hold Mamoru's arm and together, the two made their way to a small opening in the circle. The silent onlookers had shifted away. Then through the uneasy silence, Usagi heard something.  
  
"Wait. Don't leave." Motoki whispered softly. Usagi turned around.  
  
"Can I speak to you privately Usagi?" He asked, almost a pleading note to his voice. Usagi gasped as she caught glimpses of sadness, desperation, and hurt in his eyes. His blue eyes glistened with unshed tears.  
  
"Alright," She replied. After reassuring Mamoru that everything will be fine, Usagi followed Motoki to a deserted bench on the field.  
  
His eyes staring intently at the grass, Motoki started. "I'm sorry Usagi."  
  
She stared at him in disbelief. [Just changed the format.] "I never knew I caused you such pain. You see," He faltered, choking on a suppressed lump in his throat. "I've always been treated like this. My father hurls insults at my mother and I. I've just never really learned how to show my affection."  
  
"Motoki, it's okay, it's over now."  
  
"I don't want it to be! My very first girlfriend has dumped me once before. I'm feeling so much like I did back then," Motoki explained. "I can't afford to be nice, I don't want anyone to trample over me like that again!"  
  
"I never knew you went through that." Usagi said quietly, seeing a new Motoki for the very first time. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm trying so hard to tell you how I feel, but it's not working. I try to be nice, but being nice is a weakness. I can't help the fact I'm so violent. I lived with violence all my life! I just..." Motoki paused. "Don't know how to, how to... Oh! I don't know!"  
  
Usagi, not knowing what to say, placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Just don't leave Usagi. I don't want to be alone," Motoki murmured.  
  
"I'm sorry Motoki. I know I love Mamoru and if I stayed with you, it would be unfair to both of you. I'm sorry," Usagi smile gently.  
  
"Is it because of my behavior and how I treat you?" Motoki asked quietly. Usagi hesitated before answering.  
  
"Partly. But mostly it's just that I've lost that feeling for you. And I don't want to pretend I still like you. I don't want to lie to myself and Mamoru and you too. I should've made this known a long time ago. It would've saved us a lot of trouble."  
  
The two was silent for a few minutes.  
  
"We can still be friends right?" Usagi asked softly.  
  
"I suppose," He replied.  
  
"I'll help you, I promise."  
  
*~*  
  
Usagi didn't know how she got through the morning alive. Word of her break- up with Motoki had spread like wild fire. Throughout her classes, her so- called friends had surrounded her and interrogated her. Some got mad and told Usagi that she was an idiot. Some asked her what was she thinking when she broke up with Motoki. Some just laughed and said they knew she was too stupid to be Motoki's girlfriend.  
  
Even when Usagi walked through the halls, strangers pointed to her and laughed. It was getting on her nerves. What was the big deal about the break-up? She didn't like Motoki and simply ended their relationship. Why were these people making such a fuss out of it? Sure, now that she was no longer Motoki's girlfriend, she might not be so popular. Usagi's head was throbbing as she walked into the cafeteria. The person she saw there made her smile.  
  
Mamoru was, as usual, sitting at the same table in the middle of the cafeteria. And Usagi observed sadly that there were also the usual empty tables surrounding him. No one wanted to sit near him, whether because they disliked him or because they were just following the crowd. Usagi stood silently by the snack machine to watch him. Mamoru ran his hand through his ebony locks for the hundredth time, picking sullenly at his spaghetti and glancing impatiently every few minutes at the door.  
  
Usagi wasn't afraid anymore. She wasn't afraid for what Motoki or the others might think if she hanged out with Mamoru. Proudly, holding her head high, tray in hand, Usagi strolled defiantly towards Mamoru's table. She could feel more than a few pairs of eyes on her. Usagi sat herself down beside her new boyfriend. He glanced up and immediately a bright smile lit his face.  
  
"U-Usagi?" Mamoru greeted. "When did you come in? I didn't see you."  
  
"Just now. How is my sweetie doing?" Usagi smiled as the flush appeared on Mamoru's face. She absolutely adored teasing him.  
  
"Good. You?" He replied.  
  
"Aside from the talk behind my back everything's okay." Usagi answered somewhat gloomily. Seeing Mamoru's concerned face, she took his hand to reassure him that she was fine. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. She smiled again, happy that she had found such a sweet man.  
  
As the two started on their lunch, Mamoru noticed that Usagi was rubbing her temples absently.  
  
"Do you have a headache Usa?" Mamoru asked, concern etched across his features.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you need Tylenol? I have some. Maybe this would help." Upon hearing that, Usagi felt smooth, cool fingertips press against she temples, rotating in a circular motion.  
  
"Thank you, Mamo-chan." Usagi giggled at the sight of Mamoru's stunned expression, his eyes widened in a slightly childish look.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds," A sneer came from behind the new couple. "Well, I'm not exactly sorry."  
  
Usagi and Mamoru jerked and whirled around to find a tall brunette standing behind them, with a most detestable smirk on her would-be attractive face.  
  
"Lani?" Usagi breathed. Usagi always thought that Lani was the friendliest of the popular girls; after all, she was the first to befriend her. Being the radiant person she is, Usagi naturally made friends with her and helped her out. Usagi thought Lani was a true friend. It turns out to be quite the opposite.  
  
"So Hun, heard you broke up with Motoki," she drawled, toying with a strand of her auburn hair.  
  
"Yes," Usagi replied hesitantly, not knowing how to deal with this new Lani she was seeing.  
  
She laughed harshly. "I knew you wouldn't be able to keep him for long. Not when you act like this."  
  
"Exactly what do you mean Lani?" Usagi's eyes narrowed, her voice grew defensive.  
  
"Well, look at you, hanging out with this geek. A total embarrassment I'd say." She shot a dirty look at Mamoru, who looked away self-consciously.  
  
Usagi's blood boiled. Damn! The bitch can cuss her out all she wanted, but don't she dare drag Mamoru into the mess too!  
  
"Lani, this is going too far. I suggest you shut up, before I do something to you," Usagi warned quietly, Makoto's martial arts lessons surfacing to the top of her head.  
  
"And you gave up Motoki, for this... this piece of junk?" Lani inquired.  
  
"Damn it! You've gone too far this time Lani!" Usagi felt Mamoru's gaze on her, clearly telling her not to do this. She could sense his reticence, but she wasn't going to let anyone trample over him like dirt! "Who I like is absolutely my own business! I truly thought you were different. I thought of you as a friend. But you're not much better, maybe even worst than the others."  
  
"Are you insane? Him? Mamoru? Oh give me a break! He looks like shit!" Lani sneered.  
  
Usagi responded by taking Mamoru's warm hand firmly between her own.  
  
"He is perfect and I choose to be with him," she stated somewhat rebelliously.  
  
She heard the harsh, ruthless laughter of the people surrounding them. At least half of the same people were so nice to her just last week. People can change so much. She heard the jeers and insults uttered in the noise of the cafeteria. Many directed at Mamoru and his appearance.  
  
Yet, Usagi was immune to it all, encompassed in Mamoru's warm, comforting gaze. She squeezed his hand and the couple sat down, and tried as much as they could throughout the lunch hour to be as flirty as possible to annoy Lani. Mamoru had an awful hard time, trying to keep from laughing out loud as Usagi batted her eyelashes at him giving him mushy looks, her eyes sparkling with playfulness.  
  
*~*  
  
"Something the matter Usa?" Mamoru gazed down at her blond head, as the two walked out the school doors, thirty minutes after school ended to avoid the taunting crowds. Even though the couple didn't take any of the insults to heart, it still hurt Usagi immensely to see all her previous 'friends' turn on her one by one. Mamoru sensed his angel's discomfort and naturally tried to protect her from it.  
  
"No, Mamo-chan," She shook her head, pigtails slapping gently against her sides. "Nothing really."  
  
"There's something, tell me."  
  
"Well, I've been thinking, thinking about how my so-called friends all turned on me the moment they found out I wasn't Motoki's girl anymore. It's like they all befriended me because of my popularity, not because of me." She sighed, and Mamoru tightened his hold on her hand. "I know some of them are ignoring me only because they don't want the really popular preps turning on them too. It's just so complicated."  
  
"Everything's going to be fine." Usagi turned to look at Mamoru, who had a determined expression on his face.  
  
"Thank god I have you." Usagi whispered softly to the man strolling beside her. "And Mamo-chan,"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I'm feeling kinda guilty about ditching my other friends. They're true friends, I see that now. They liked me for who I am, but I traded them for popularity. I feel bad."  
  
"I think they'll forgive you if they're true friends." He murmured.  
  
"Oh! Study group! I know where they are!" Usagi exclaimed excitedly and dragged Mamoru all the way to Rei's little shrine on top of Cherry Hill.  
  
Usagi stopped panting in front of the tiny, but well-kept shrine, having just sprinted up the fifty flights of stairs, dragging a slightly tired out Mamoru behind her. Now that her sudden urge to see her friends was dwindling, she didn't feel so good about the idea anymore. Before, even with her constant search for popularity, Usagi had talked to her four friends and actually waved. Yet, maybe two weeks before, she had been so intent on gaining Motoki's approval, Usagi had completely ignored them, not even saying hi as she passed them in the halls. What if they're mad at her? What if they would shun her too? What if they felt too betrayed to forgive her?  
  
Thoughts similar to this drifted through Usagi's mind as she debated internally whether or not to knock. Then the sound of knuckles on wood jolted her out of her thoughts. She stood there gaping at Mamoru who'd just knocked casually on the wall. He smiled teasingly at her, grinning at her surprise.  
  
"Who's there?" A short, little old man opened the door and stared up at the two young people on his doorstep. "Usagi?"  
  
Usagi snapped around and quickly recovered herself.  
  
"Grandpa, is Rei and the others here?" She asked timidly, remember the days she used to frequent the shrine.  
  
"Yes, they're inside, I'll get them for you." Grandpa Hino replied warmly. "I haven't seen you in a while, Usagi."  
  
"Yeah, I've been, um, busy lately."  
  
He nodded kindly and disappeared inside the house. A few minutes later, he appeared again with four young girls trailing after him. With a quick 'I'll leave you girls alone now', Grandpa Hino excused himself to do other chores.  
  
Usagi was now staring at the four girls standing in front of her. It was Rei who broke the silence.  
  
"So?" Rei snapped rather rudely. "What do you want?"  
  
"I... I... um, just, um, wanted to..." Usagi stuttered, she had no clue how to tell her friends what happened.  
  
"If you have nothing to say, you can leave." Rei replied to her, violet eyes flashing. She had taken Usagi's betrayal rather badly. After all, Usagi had been her best friend before she started chasing after popularity.  
  
"Rei, please, I just..." Usagi faltered again.  
  
"She just wants to apologize, that's all. Can't you girls give her a chance?" Mamoru deftly finished Usagi's sentence for her.  
  
For the first time, Makoto, Mina, Ami and Rei noticed the tall, dark-haired man standing beside Usagi with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Mina gasped.  
  
"So the rumors at school are true."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You actually broke up with Motoki?" Makoto asked curiously but was cut off by Rei's harsh comment.  
  
"What happened to your precious popularity, hm?"  
  
"Who did you leave Motoki for?" Mina squealed, asking a question whose answer seemed at bit too apparent. Usagi blushed and gestured to the man beside her. Mina beamed.  
  
"Ah, I knew it would be so," she piped cheerily. "Good choice." This time her words embarrassed Mamoru.  
  
"Mako, Mina, Ami, Rei, I'm really sorry about how I treated you guys. I know I was a horrible bitch, ditching you guys and all." Usagi bowed her head. "Now I know who my true friends are. I just hope that you would all forgive me."  
  
"Not so easy, Usagi." Rei replied.  
  
"I was afraid it would be like this. All I wanted you guys to know is that I'm terribly sorry and I regret ever having flaunted after the popular people. Now that I've said that, I think I should be going." Usagi said with her head lowered, sunlight glinted off her tear-filled eyes.  
  
"Usagi!" Ami spoke, her voice calm and kind. "We never said we wouldn't forgive you. What we need to do is sit down and talk."  
  
"Yeah, anything to stop her from bawling." Rei muttered loudly.  
  
"I do not bawl!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"Rei, Usagi, I said talk, not yell." Ami sighed.  
  
The five girls and Mamoru sat down underneath the nearby Cherry trees and talked. Usagi told them all about Motoki and how possessive it was. She told them about the pressure of constantly pretending to be someone she wasn't. Usagi explained how she broke up with Motoki and told her four friends that she was going out with Mamoru now. Face resembling a tomato, Usagi promised to give them details later, much to Mamoru's embarrassment.  
  
"I'm really sorry. It's such a relief to be me again. I'm looking forward to hanging out with you guys again." Usagi told them softly.  
  
"You know girl, it really did hurt when you left us like that." Mina told her.  
  
"When I'd bump into you in the library and you'd pretend you don't know me at all." Ami added sadly.  
  
"You were so happy and nice and then you made a 180 degree turn. You turned all stuck- up and mean" Makoto put in her two cents.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I don't know how I'd make it up. I promise it'll never happen again!"  
  
"It better not!" Rei snapped. "And you can make it up by help me with all the chores around the shrine."  
  
"But don't worry Usagi, we forgive you." Mina smiled and gave her friend a hug. Ami and Mako followed soon after.  
  
"Fine Usagi. I believe you, but this doesn't mean I entirely forgive you yet. I'll give you probation period and see how long you'll stick to your words," Rei huffed, but Usagi knew she had already forgiven her.  
  
Usagi laughed and hugged her friends again.  
  
"Hello Rei!" A deep male voice greeted. Usagi spun around to see a group of three guys wearing the same school uniform as her. One with shocking silver hair, one with fire red locks and one who uncannily resembled Mamoru.  
  
"Hey you guys! What took you so long?" Ami smiled, catching Usagi's confused look Ami quickly made introductions. "Usagi meet Hirigawa Diamond, his brother Sapphire, and Jedal Rubeus. Guys, meet Tsukino Usagi."  
  
They shook hands and Usagi quickly introduced Mamoru as well.  
  
"Mako, where did you meet them? They seem very nice and they go to our school too. How come I've never seen them before" Usagi asked gesturing to the guys currently involved in an interesting conversation with Mamoru.  
  
"Study group."  
  
"Remember the study group I asked you to join but you were too cool for it?" Rei chided.  
  
"Rei, quit it." Ami scolded her. "They take their classes in the separate portables, that's probably why you've never seen them before."  
  
"Let's go inside and study. Finals are coming." Rei suggested and walked inside the house.  
  
"Alright."  
  
The others followed behind her and Usagi turned around to search for her Mamo-chan. She found that he was getting along very well with the new guys in the study group, as Mamoru and Diamond was having a heated argument about Magnesium's reactions to Bromine.  
  
Usagi smiled, glad that her love had found himself some very nice friends.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WOW! Such a long chapter! R&R! One more epilogue and I'm done!!! 


	8. Epilogue

January 22, 2004  
  
Profess By Evil Illusions Rating: PG-13 Genre: Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! I want to thank all my readers for sticking with this story and giving me such wonderful reviews, along with the very helpful constructive criticism. Many thanks to Lillian, Jess, Usagi, Lavender, Kumie and Starra for helping me on the editing and providing comments! Arigato!! I hope you liked this story! Here we go, the epilogue!  
  
PS: I have no clue when Mamoru's birthday is so bear with me!  
  
Profess~ Epilogue  
  
It has been a month since Usagi broke up with Motoki. The hard words and stinging insults continued for a week before dwindling to a few degrading names now and then, as the crowds found something more interesting to gossip about. Her breakup with Motoki had gone down in school history and she knew she wouldn't hear the end of it. The general population had decided that Usagi was stupid for leaving Motoki.  
  
Usagi thought otherwise. She had been steadily going out with Mamoru, without any worries or restraints and with her parent's full consent. And in her opinion, Mamoru was as close to perfect as anyone could ever be. Sweet and gentle, he always put her before himself and Usagi bathed in the attention. She, of course, returned his love and showered him with kisses and hugs that resulted in his frequent red faces.  
  
Usagi was glad that she renewed her friendship with the four girls. She passed Rei's probation without much problem, or without too much problems, excluding the floor scrubbing she had to do. She chuckled softly, remembering the food fight yesterday with her friends and Rei's chocolate cake covered face.  
  
Mamoru glanced down at his sweet angel, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth. Usagi beamed at him and squeezed his large hand with hers.  
  
Of course, her popularity had decreased rapidly. Without the status of 'Motoki's girl', most of the popular kids just plainly ignored her. And yes, it didn't feel so great to lose what she'd been trying so hard to get. Now, she was just reduced to the former Usagi, not so popular but kind of in the middle. This didn't bother her much. But some popular girls still talked to her and even congratulated her on getting Mamoru. Not everyone was bad after all. As for Motoki, he still smiled and said hi in the halls when Usagi passed him.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mamoru hand slyly extend to her lap, where a large blue box lay. Playfully, Usagi swatted his hand away and gave him a 'no-touching' look. Seeing the guilty expression on his handsome face, she giggled.  
  
"No peeking Mamo-chan!" Usagi teased, wagging a slim finger at him. "I'll show you when we get to the café!"  
  
"Fine." He sulked and made a look at her.  
  
Today was his nineteenth birthday and Usagi got him the perfect present.  
  
The young couple walked inside the small, aromatic café and seated themselves in the corner seat.  
  
"Can I take your orders?" The waitress smiled good-naturedly, tucking her auburn hair behind her ear.  
  
"A large coffee for me and hot chocolate with extra marshmallows for this lady here please." Mamoru winked at Usagi. He always knew what she wanted.  
  
After the waitress left, Mamoru spoke again.  
  
"Alright Usa, I want to see what's inside the box!" He demanded. Laughing, she handed him the package.  
  
As Mamoru carefully opened the cardboard container and parted the tissue paper inside, he gasped.  
  
"You really didn't have to," he said softly, a silly, boyish yet extremely cute look on his face.  
  
"I wanted to. Do you like it?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Mamoru replied quickly. Never in his life had anyone, besides his deceased parents, given him a gift before. His sapphire eyes shone with appreciation and love.  
  
"Try it on?" Usagi suggested and Mamoru quickly got out of the red cushioned seat.  
  
Handling the deep blue jean jacket delicately, as if it were made of glass, Mamoru put it on. The jacket fit perfectly, just his size and matching his jeans just right.  
  
"It looks great on you! I'm glad it fit!"  
  
"Thank you so much Usa!" Mamoru bent down and swept her into a tight hug. Usagi blushed brightly and muttered that it was nothing.  
  
"As warm as you green jacket is, I think it wouldn't hurt to have another one."  
  
They sipped their drinks without further ado, only making eyes at each other and Mamoru constantly gazing at his new jacket and smiling at his girlfriend. The real surprise came when the waitress arrived at their table with something else along with the bill.  
  
"Congratulations! Our café's having this little sales promotion thing, and the thirty-third couple who walks in the door wins tickets to the Swan Lake ballet performance!" She announced delightedly.  
  
Usagi squealed and clapped her hands.  
  
"Really? Wow! What luck!"  
  
"Yes, the two tickets are for the last show tomorrow night. All you have to do is fill in this skill testing question and the survey on our café's products, then we give you the tickets," she explained and handed them a sheet of paper and a pen.  
  
'Life is good.' Usagi thought, staring out the window. 'I have my friends and my Mamo-chan. Popularity really doesn't matter that much. As long as I'm with people who care about me, I'll be fine. Besides, summer's coming, I'm so excited.'  
  
Usagi glanced down at Mamoru who was busy tackling the skill-testing question.  
  
'I'm glad Mamoru found some friends and I'm glad I found him. I made the right decision in dumping Motoki and stopping my popularity chase. Who cares about what people say? I love being with Mamoru. He makes me feel so loved.' Usagi mused.  
  
Mamoru was running his hand through his ebony locks, his black head bent over the little sheet of paper. Brows furrowed slightly, concentrating intently on the task at hand and diligently scribbling the answer onto the paper. Usagi thought he was simply beautiful, so adorable and focused on the question.  
  
She smiled. 'Being a geek isn't so bad. As long as the geek I love is sitting right beside me.'  
  
Not that she thought he was a geek of course.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The heart wants to say  
What the mouth cannot  
Stuck in the throat  
Tarrying on the tongue  
Take a deep breath  
Make up your mind  
Profess your love  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: What do you think? I'm finally done!! Satisfied with the ending?  
  
EI 


End file.
